When no one is watching
by Imurihsoy
Summary: Ada intenta conocer más acerca de las intenciones de Wesker y sus planes a futuro. Jugar al doble agente jamás ha sido una tarea fácil y menos cuando se comprometen los papeles en favor de la supervivencia y algo más. Wesker necesita saber si confiar o no en ella, pero no puede evitar retenerla. El control es su estandarte y también su excusa para cubrir su deseo real.
1. De Sombras

_**Nota de autor:**__ Solo encontré un fic de esta pareja que sencillamente se me antoja interesante, por esa razón decidí escribir al respecto. Intenté "ambientar" el asunto o ponerlo en un contexto anterior a los hechos de España. _

_Debo agradecer especialmente a Marquis therys y Phobos, amigos que me apoyan intelectualmente en esta pequeña empresa. _

_Unir a este par, parece una labor ambiciosa, pero creo que tienen mucho "futuro" juntos. ademas de bastante "carne para guisar" sinceramente espero les guste este Fic que es el primero que me atrevo a escribir. Así que no me coman viva. _

_Finalmente... estos personajes NO me pertenecen, Pertenecen a CAPCOM y están bastante buenos, literalmente ;D. _

_**De Sombras….**_

_Abrió los ojos sintiendo el dolor del agotamiento halando su cuerpo hacia abajo, una pesada gravedad que hacía de las demás sensaciones vagas pero no insulsas. La oscuridad de sus parpados y la oscuridad de su entorno se fundían en un solo pasillo interminable. No podía transitarlo porque no podía moverse, pero sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento. La fría superficie donde reposaba tenía una carga estática que cosquilleaba incómodamente contra su piel. Sentíase abatida, desechada y perdida… pero estaba viva._

_Escuchó un goteo pausado y frecuente, el sonido se iba transformando de a poco en un eco insoportable acompañado de un aroma que conocía… a oxido, sangre._

_Abrió los ojos pero fue como dejarlos cerrados… todo era borroso, todo seguía en penumbras. Quiso decir algo pero solo brotó de sus labios un gemido, acto seguido sintió el peso de una mano enguantada en su nuca._

_"wesker…" dijo para sus adentros, pero él ya estaba llamándola de manera audible._

_\- Ada ..._

_El silencio se instaló como un invitado indeseable pero necesario. La mano se deslizó por los cortos cabellos de la fémina antes afianzarse a su cuello "ayudándole" a enderezar la cabeza. Tenía el rostro contra una mesa de metal, las manos atadas a una silla maciza del mismo material y el vestido hecho jirones. Él tomó asiento frente a ella con su habitual serenidad, un dejo de diversión daba variedad a su ausencia típica de expresión. Cruzó las manos y las dejó sobre la mesa a una prudente distancia, luego despacio se quitó los lentes._

_\- No te correspondía la decisión que tomaste. – Inspiró profundo recorriendo con sus orbes rojizos la faz de la mujer - Sin importar lo que hubieras hecho… irte… - Hizo una pausa en la que sus manos se volvieron puños y el sonido del cuero estirándose pareció una amenaza. – No era una opción._


	2. Chapter 1: Inexistente

**Capítulo 1:**

**Inexistente.**

La música inunda todo mientras las figuras plácidamente se desplazan por el salón, pocas palabras se oían con claridad en medio del barbullo de las máquinas y la multitud. Agudos tintineos, campanitas cantarinas y voces electrónicas, frases claves del juego y la apuesta en un mundo atestado de vicio y resplandor.

Una silueta se distingue cerca de la entrada, mira en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien en particular, alcanza a dar un par de pasos antes de detenerse de modo abrupto. Su magnífico tacón de aguja se ha atascado en medio de la alfombra pelada que muestra la madera desnuda y una ranura en la misma. La mujer parece no creer su suerte conforme tira con disimulo del calzado. Personas van y vienen y ella se retuerce ligeramente atrapada en su lugar dando un vistazo cargado de necesidad en torno al recinto. Al fin alguien corre a socorrerla, era difícil no notarla, vestida de rojo y con un porte regio, pero era igual de difícil por lo tanto pensar que semejante cosa podría ocurrirle.

\- ¿Está bien? – Inquirió buscando con ansiosa eficiencia el problema. Tenía una idea de lo que podría ser pero fue ser lo mejor que pudo decir al estar junto a la dama, la misma le dedicó una sonrisa apenada y una miraba suplicante sin dejar de mover el pie.

\- Mi tacón…- murmuró con una vocecilla que bien podía fundirse con un ronroneo de no ser por la vergüenza que teñía el ruego con cierto dejo infantil.

El varón era no menos que uno de los guardias de seguridad, vestido con formalidad se mezclaba perfectamente con el resto del público solo un diminuto auricular en su oído derecho acababa delatándolo si es que se era detallista. Posó sus ojos en la bien torneada pierna de la mujer que se asomaba por la pronunciada raja del vestido, acariciándola con sus pupilas hasta alcanzar a ver la ranura culpable de su retención, quiso inclinarse para tomar a la mujer del tobillo o desde un punto más cercano por el cual ayudarle a tirar pero el cuerpo de la fémina se tambaleó y acabó contra su torso. Algunos se volvieron a contemplar la escena, risitas ahogadas al fondo, pero al instante la dama se incorporó y milagrosamente retiró su pie con todo y zapatos de la trampa.

\- He tenido suerte de no romper mi tacón! – comentó apartándose despacio del hombre. – Muchas gracias – apresuró a decir con una sonrisita coqueta conforme con las manos alisaba la camisa ajena y luego su vestido. La escena no duraría más de un trio de minutos lo cual incluso hablaba mal de la eficacia con la que debían resolverse todos los problemas en dicho casino, pero el guardia estaba satisfecho cómo si además de cumplir su labor hubiese anotado un punto en algún record mental, así que con sonrisa boba siguió la imagen de la fémina hasta que esta se perdió entre la multitud.

Ada no tenía tiempo que perder, la prisa en la ejecución era un requerimiento de la misión. Sus manos agiles habían ocultado la tarjeta electrónica entre los pliegues del vestido y luego en su diminuto bolso. Sus pasos la condujeron entre los pasillos atestados de máquinas tragaperras y personas de toda clase y etnia que celebraban o suspiraban con decepción según fuera su suerte. Las nubes de cigarrillos perfumaban el lugar con un hedor que le resultaba sin dudas desagradable, pero al alcanzar el amplio pasillo que conducía a los baños el aroma se disolvía y mezclaba con fragancias florales artificiales, extremadamente dulces al menos para su olfato.

\- Qué mal gusto…

Bajó la mirada hacia su bolso buscando algo en él, como si su diminuto tamaño tuviera mucho que ocultar, pronto un coro de voces femeninas le indicaron la proximidad de un grupo de chicas, caminó en medio del rebaño en dirección al baño distraída mirando de tanto en tanto su bolso, sus pasos continuaron pasando del baño hasta otro pasillo al fondo del anterior, a la derecha, se detuvo contra una Columna mirando pasar ante ella a otro guardia de seguridad que por la prisa no la vio, sacó un polvo compacto para "retocar su maquillaje", en el espejo observó el reflejo de la cámara de seguridad sobre su cabeza en la Columna así que pegada a la pared se deslizó con rapidez hasta la puerta siguiente. Su primer objetivo estaba cerca. Paso esa puerta, siguió hasta la más próxima… el recorrido en retorno de la cámara no se había completado, Perfecto. Miró sobre su hombro e introdujo la tarjeta, el lector pasó de azul a verde y la puerta se abrió.

El interior era una cueva llena de monitores y un guardia observaba las pantallas como sonámbulo hasta que la luz del pasillo atrajo su atención como para que despacio se volviera a mirar. La mujer en el umbral que cerraba la puerta, evidentemente no era su reemplazo. La misma lo contemplaba con una sonrisa indescifrable, mientras con sus manos iba recogiéndose el vestido como si la intensión fuera mostrarle las piernas.

La fémina arqueó una ceja cuando el varón sonrió.

\- No, no es tu día de suerte. – sacó del liguero su arma y sin dar tiempo a reacción la disparó.

La descarga fue disimulada por el silenciador y el cuerpo rodó de la silla al suelo. Ada se aproximó a los monitores escrutándolos en busca de su próximo objetivo, finalmente concentrándose en el ordenador principal, presionó una serie de teclas a una velocidad vertiginosa y acto seguido conectó un pequeño dispositivo USB al puerto, miró su reloj 11:30pm, miró en dirección al cuerpo del varón, el desconcierto en ese rostro era una mancha borrosa. Un agudo pitido le sacó de sus cavilaciones, tecleó algo más y las pantallas se oscurecieron por una fracción de segundo. Estaba hecho. Al menos hasta allí.

Miró su reloj una vez más, 11:32pm. Se dirigió a la puerta pero volvió sobre sus pasos para retirar un dardo del cuello del guardia y guardarlo en su bolso. ¿Sería el primero de cuantos?. Siguió por el pasillo y dobló la esquina, tenía una visión clara de la ubicación del resto de los guardias así que tomó el camino más despejado, ascendió por las escaleras del servicio y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta indicada. La tarjeta no era útil en ella así que simplemente tocó, esperó un par de segundos y comenzó a arreglar su escote con una de sus manos, hacer lucir a las chicas bien posicionadas siempre era importante. Del otro lado un negro corpulento observaba por la mirilla haciéndole conocer a su jefe que quien llamaba era una mujer, el mismo chasqueó los dedos en señal afirmativa y se arrellanó en el sillón abrazando al par de chicas que obedecían a la tarea de acompañarle esa noche.

El "click" de la cerradura le dio la señal esperada, pateó la puerta golpeando con la misma al escolta tras ella y sin vacilar ingreso apuntando al resto; Otro guardia, el visitante y el objetivo junto con dos mujeres junto a este último. La alerta se instaló en los presentes sin que ninguno pudiera arremeter con velocidad, la mujer disparó a todos en ese orden a excepción del objetivo y del guardia tras la puerta. Este último aún sostenía su rostro tratando de controlar el flujo nasal antes de caer inconsciente a causa del dardo, quedando sola frente a un hombre de aproximadamente 1,90m, cabello largo castaño y barba abundante, que de no vestir del modo estrafalario en que lo hacía, fácilmente podría pasar por alguna clase de imitación moderna del mesías.

\- Ah ah ah… - dejó salir en negación a las acciones del varón que se había reclinado tras el sofá en busca de "algo" – no seas mal educado.

El hombre se acomodó en el asiento apartando con exasperación la cabeza de una de sus compañeras que inconsciente se había deslizado hasta su regazo, acomodó su propio cabello y elevó la mandíbula como quien no tiene nada que perder.

\- Puedo pagarte el doble. – articuló con petulancia, sacudiendo los brazos para asegurar la buena caída de las mangas de su camisa de lino sobre sus muñecas. Volvió a acomodar su cabello como en un acto inconsciente dando evidencia discreta de su nerviosismo.

Ada le contemplo inexpresiva aproximándose al centro de la sala. El mobiliario era de una elegancia minimalista, destacaban sin embargo originales anuncios de neón en las paredes como una oda peculiar a las vegas. La mujer dirigió sus manos al saco del visitante, un pequeño hombre calvo cuyos anteojos habían ido a parar al suelo. Extrajo de la chaqueta del mismo un arma de calibre pequeño, con los aditivos necesarios para su utilización silenciosa.

\- Las negociaciones han terminado. – pronunció antes de accionar el arma logrando un tiro certero en el centro de la frente. –De igual modo, iban a acabar mal. – dijo para sí en voz baja dejando el arma bien sostenida por su dueño. El resultado seguía siendo incierto a decir verdad, lo que habría pasado en esa habitación sin su intervención dependía demasiado de la inteligencia de los involucrados. Por su parte, no tenía nada que ver. Tomó el maletín que descansaba junto al calvo y los relojes en ambas muñecas del cadáver. ¿Eran los correctos? Una breve inspección le aseguró que sí. Había transparencia en la transacción, al menos por parte del "mesías moderno", el contenido del maletín no era de su incumbencia. ¿O sí? No tenía tiempo.

Abandonó la habitación poniendo el pesquilla antes de salir, bajó las escaleras, cruzó los pasillos y el casino en su totalidad hasta la puerta, localizó al guardia del comienzo junto a una de las mesas de juego y lo abrazó aparentando ebriedad.

\- Ha tenido suerte? – balbuceó el hombre incapaz de apartarla de sí con brusquedad.

\- Si, cariño… pero debo irme antes de perderla. - musitó ella apretujándose contra el varón antes de ir pirada en dirección a la salida. La tarjeta electrónica había regresado a su lugar.

Estuvo contenta de recibir el aire fresco como una caricia en su rostro. Los cortos y oscuros cabellos revolotearon en esa fracción de libertad que le ofrecía la brisa nocturna y la calle, pero un auto se detuvo a su lado trayéndola de vuelta a la fase final de la misión. Largarse de ahí.

Horas más tarde los impactados por dardos despertarían, ella se había llevado todos los proyectiles por lo que al recobrar la conciencia, sus "victimas" no recordarían prácticamente nada de lo ocurrido en esos últimos momentos, ni tendrían señal alguna de lo ocurrido. En las cintas existentes, su presencia era un mito… la anécdota de media noche de un guardia cuyo punto en la libreta de records absurdos… se lo había hecho ganar una mujer que aparentemente no existió en ese lugar, ni en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 2: Misión Cumplida?

**Nota de Autor: **

_Bien por acá sigo y vine a traerles otro fragmento de mi "experimental" historia. Todo lo ando probando en tubitos de ensayo esperando que no explote de pronto y me consuma porque a su modo la mezcla es inestable si deseo mantener en lo posible las esencias que tengo por concepto. Espero me hayan entendido xD _

_He arreglado un poco lo de los capítulos, soy nueva en este sistema que maneja fanfiction así que también ando probando botones y acciones a ver si me acomodo mejor. _

_Agradezco mucho a las personas que han estado leyéndome, me siento honrada, pido que me comenten cualquier cosa, es importante para mi saber si voy bien o si puedo mejorar algo. _

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Misión exitosa?**

El auto avanzaba silente por las calles avivadas de transito nocturno, prácticamente la jornada de algunos recién empezaba. La luna en lo alto en un creciente temporal, el cielo sin nubes, ni estrellas, todas cegadas por el resplandor mismo de una calle repleta de faroles, las ventanas con su luz mortecina, los rascacielos cual espejos reflejando un brillo artificial.

El vehículo se detuvo en un semáforo y la mujer en su interior observó a los peatones curiosos ante la proximidad de una limosina. Debía encajar en su actuación; la dama que va al casino y luego se retira si bien sola, en un auto lujoso y las limosinas jamás pasaban de moda. Ella parecía preguntarse si debía agradecérselo o no a su "cliente".

– Falacias…- susurró mirando por el vidrio polarizado, no podían verla desde afuera por más que lo intentaran. Varias prostitutas del semáforo se habían "divertido" sacudiendo el busto y sus cortas faldas frente a la ventana esperando que alguien la bajara y les dejara entrar. La mujer sonreía a penas. El coche arrancó.

Una luz débil brilló dentro de su bolso, seguido de una vibración fuerte y constante. Ada tomó el dispositivo que bien podía pasar por un teléfono corriente y presionó el botón correspondiente. - Esta hecho. - Afirmó apenas se estableció la comunicación vía video llamada, era de esperar que Wesker tuviera medido el tiempo exacto en el que ella ejecutaría todo, aunque bien podía presumir haber terminado un par de minutos antes.

La imagen de él le llegó clara, tan familiar y distante como de costumbre, tras la pantalla se observaba como siempre, el fondo negro aunado a una iluminación tenue que apenas dejaba ver el rostro del rubio, cuyos ojos permanecían ocultos en el velo de unas gafas oscuras a pesar de no estar bajo el sol. Se mostraba sereno e inexpresivo al presentarse frente al display. - Muy bien.- Su voz se dejó oír profunda y varonil libre de interferencias. La misma tonalidad típica que nunca dejaba entre ver demasiado. - Enviaré las coordenadas de donde se fijaran los próximos objetivos en tu PDA (Nombre dado a las agendas personales inteligentes, o smartphones con función similar). La fecha y hora también estarán fijadas en los datos. La mercancía déjala a los hombres a bordo, ellos te llevarán a cualquier punto de la ciudad que elijas. Tenga un merecido descanso, Srta. Wong. - Y con ello, La pantalla dejó de transmitir la comunicación.

\- Wesker… - Susurró desviando la mirada hacia el panorama huidizo de la ventana.

Tan "esperada" como "predecible" era la brevedad de esa conversación. Ada puso de vuelta el artefacto electrónico en su bolso, recreándose con la simpleza banal de aquel acto. ¿Desde hace cuánto los bolsos eran tan necesarios para las mujeres? y ¿desde cuándo eran tan intencionadamente capaces de almacenar tanto?

Cruzó las piernas adoptando una postura relajada, a parte del conductor y el copiloto en la cabina delantera de la limosina, estaba sola. Miró disimuladamente cada resquicio del vehículo. 2 cámaras, ningún punto ciego. Estaba "Sola" pero no desatendida. Suspiró dejando el maletín sobre el asiento del frente y sobre este, los relojes. Ya tendría tiempo de indagar... debía tenerlo, su mente retenía la imagen de los relojes pero no había tenido oportunidad de detallar el mecanismo interno, solo tenía las pistas que Wesker le había dado para identificarlos. El rubio se cubría la espalda y ella no tenía derecho a preguntar. Se arrellano en el asiento cerrando los ojos un instante, con los nudillos golpeó al cabo de un rato el cristal que separaba los espacios - ... Al Grand. Hotel Mut. Por favor. - Articuló con un dejo de cansancio inconsciente a un tono que consideró audible. La ventanilla siguió abajo, ella abrió los ojos. - Av. Lewis, Hotel Mut. - repitió despacio elevando un poco el tono. La ventana se mantuvo abajo por unos segundos más antes de dar alguna seña de afirmación del otro lado y subir. Ada volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Wesker permanece en su cuarto oscuro Iluminado por las luces emergentes de diferentes pantallas y holoproyectores de avanzada tecnología. En algunos pulsa comandos diferentes para desplegar distintos menús y gráficos específicos de información que consulta en orden. Desde una perspectiva alejada no se ve realmente lo que hace. La tenue oscuridad, interrumpida por destellos y pequeñas luces provenientes de los numerosos aparatos electrónicos y un sinnúmero de tecnologías imposibles de concebir para el hombre contemporáneo, era lo único que acompañaba al rubio, quien, una vez cortada la transmisión, no pudo evitar mirar la misma pantalla por unos minutos más. ¿Debía permitírselo? La "Herramienta" ya parecía ser lo suficientemente útil para sus propósitos.

Retiró su atención del monitor, y se concentró en los demás que conformaban el sitial, parecía que desde su puesto, podía operar un sinnúmero de ordenadores, como un director guiaba a una orquesta sinfónica. Desplegando todo tipo de información completamente codificada, pero entendible para el actual operador. El arquitecto desarrollaba su gran creación con sumo cuidado, y la encomienda entregada a la mujer era tan solo un pequeño engranaje, que en conjunto con otras piezas, haría rotar en armonía toda una maquinaria que había comenzado a ser gestada desde hace tiempo atrás, aun así, una duda parecía leerse en su marmórea faz. ¿Estaba bien confiar en alguien como ella? Quizás la siguiente misión lo probaría.

A los pocos segundos las pantallas se fueron apagando poco a poco, sumiendo al director de la orquesta mundial en una sepulcral oscuridad.

* * *

El vehículo se detuvo justo en el lugar indicado. Un mozo bien parecido se aproximó al auto para abrir la puerta del pasajero, labor que correspondía realmente al copiloto o chofer, pero que por vaya usted a saber qué motivo, este dejó pasar.

La mujer descendió mostrando una agradecida sonrisa al valet que parecía esperar le indicaran qué equipaje debía llevar.

\- No traigo – musitó la dama cual si leyera su mente, adelantándose a ingresar al hotel. Su aspecto se fundía perfectamente con las elegantes instalaciones del mismo, era una fémina más del rebaño que había salido esa noche a lucir la firme voluptuosidad de sus atributos en alguna fiesta o lugar glamoroso. Tacones perlados, bolso a juego en contraste con un vestido rojo pasión.

La limosina arrancó y ella se detuvo en medio del lobby mirando las pinturas que decoraban el amplio recinto, el tapizado sedoso de los muebles y el bonito uniforme de la rubia que atendía la recepción.

\- Creo que estoy perdida. – murmuró a sabiendas de que el mozo seguía junto a ella atento a cualquier solicitud.

\- ¿Disculpe? – atinó a decir el joven muchacho inclinándose hacia ella como si trataran un asunto privado.

\- Soy tan despistada… este no es mi hotel, recordaría haber visto antes ese jarrón chino. – Señaló en dirección a la costosa imitación de porcelana y sonrió al chico cual si se disculpara. – Esto no es la Av. Valley verdad? – la mirada que le dedicó en conjunto con su voz aterciopelada hizo tragar saliva al joven que inconscientemente se llevó la mano al moño atado en su cuello tirando de él con disimulo. Recién parecía percatarse del tono verde en los ojos de la fémina.

\- N-No… Srta. Lamento decirle que no, pero por suerte no está tan lejos, esa avenida está a dos calles de aquí, siguiendo en la dirección opuesta que tomó su limosina. – El chico se detuvo mirando en dirección a la puerta – Oh! Su limosina ya se ha ido! – miró de vuelta a la mujer luciendo inevitablemente alarmado. Esta lo observaba con un dejo de preocupación resignada, que cubría correctamente su curiosidad. – No se preocupe… - apuró a decir el mozo – podemos llamarle una. Mindy - vociferó de golpe cayendo en cuenta de cuan inadecuado era ponerse a gritar en pleno lobby, aunque a esa hora no habían más que empleados en el lugar. – Espere un momento - murmuró esbozando una sonrisita tranquilizadora, en lo que pretendía dirigirse a la recepción, pero Ada lo detuvo con su mano en la ajena.

– Tranquilo, Tobie. – leyó en la plaquita que le identificaba en el uniforme. – Creo que puedo llegar a pie. – El chico volvió a tragar grueso, de nuevo esa mirada…

La mujer caminó en dirección a la salida, de vuelta seguida por él. Sus pasos entaconados resonaban en las losas de mármol. Afuera una fina garua cubría como un manto de perlas a la ciudad. Ada sonrió aspirando profundo.

\- No debería ir sola por….- Un dedo en sus labios detuvo al chico de decir nada más, ella se volvió por un instante y le guiñó el ojo mientras el valet permanecía quieto rascándose la nuca mirando alejarse a la mujer.

...

Eran las 1:21 am cuando por fin hubo llegado a su residencia temporal real. Una pensión atendida por un trio de señoras de buen gusto y buena sazón. A diferencia de lo que pudiera mostrar, muy en lo profundo, era mujer de gustos simples. Muy en lo profundo.

El edificio siempre olía a té de rosas de Jamaica y por las tardes a bizcocho. Las dueñas tenían un perro viejo y un gato que convivían en perfecta armonía, hacia no más de una semana que había pagado el depósito por la habitación y a las viejas les daba por tratarla como a una nieta. Insistentemente preguntaban cuando iba a tener que irse como si les urgiera prepararse para el momento, intentaban hacer de su estadía un deleite aunque respetaban su espacio tanto como podían y tan como ella fingía dejarles. Mentir podía darle la cualidad de agradar a todos y por ende realmente a nadie. Millones de excusas eran inventadas a diario para cada paso, cada salida, cada sonrisa. Pero valía la pena por entretenerse con aromas caseros y bizcochos guardados.

No siempre pasaba la noche allí. El asunto de tomar costumbres era peligroso, aunque su mayor costumbre era aparentar no tenerlas.

\- Hola – Susurró al sentir al gato enredarse en sus piernas y al perro golpearle con la cola al moverla en señal de alegría. Luego este último fue a echarse y el gato fue a morder la alfombra. Decididamente parecían tener los papeles invertidos.

Introdujo la llave en su puerta y en pocos segundos estuvo dentro de un rincón privado en medio de la ciudad bulliciosa. Allí desentonaba su vestido, aunque su cuerpo escurría la lluvia que había cachado en su caminata. Dejó el bolso a un lado y enfiló al baño con prisa. Luego de una ducha caliente, salió con la toalla envuelta en su cabeza vistiendo un salto de cama de seda china y pantuflas. Aun entonces desencajaba con el lugar.

El mobiliario estaba compuesto por un mueble de dos plazas y un sillón. La cama al fondo, matrimonial, con mesillas de luz a cada lado y frente a esta un televisor casi tan viejo como las dueñas de la pensión. Todo humilde pero cuidado y pulcro. Pisos de madera pulida y alfombras en la improvisada salita. Un armario junto a la tv del que extrajo un gancho para colgar el vestido junto a la ventana. Plantas de sábila en macetas salpicadas por el lugar, una puerta maciza que daba a una terraza casi secreta y en una esquina, un refrigerador ejecutivo. Definitivamente, un lugar cómodo con lo necesario.

Se tumbó en la cama sin arrugar demasiado las sábanas de algodón, trajo consigo el bolso y extrajo el "móvil" de su interior. Una luz titilaba en la esquina superior del mismo, había recibido un mensaje. Deslizó la pantalla hacia arriba y tecleó un código, al momento las coordenadas del siguiente punto de "encuentro" se mostraron.

Normalmente Wesker manejaba toda la información de manera electrónica, enviaba los datos, recibía los reportes, guiaba la misión y estaba al tanto de la misma sin hacer más que mover sus dedos. No parecía ser un hombre cobarde, sino uno con demasiados recursos y terceros para mover sin tener él que despegarse de su asiento.

Solo pocas veces le había visto en persona, dos veces de modo indirecto y una vez para entregarle la muestra que extrajo de Racoon City hace un tiempo. Luego de eso había desaparecido unos meses… pero de nuevo él le había vuelto a contactar.

Ada se estiró en la cama dejando el aparato de lado un momento… poco a poco gateó sobre las sabanas hasta la cabecera metiéndose bajo estas con parsimonia. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cuadro tras el televisor, frente a la cama. "El caballero de la armadura oxidada" era el título de un libro y fácilmente podía ser el título del cuadro. El hombre de la pintura la miraba fijamente. A ciegas tomó el bolso aún en la cama y lo lanzó contra la pared del extremo izquierdo. Justo al swich y La luz se apagó.


	4. Chapter 3: Asignación de Objetivos

**Nota de Autor:**

_Ymmm Y... Qué hay de nuevo viejos?_

_ Volví. Ando tratando de actualizar rápido porque no me gusta que me dejen en suspenso demasiado tiempo y espero que no les pase eso a ustedes tampoco. (Que los dejen esperando tanto). _

_Espero que les guste. _

**Capítulo 3:**

**Asignación de objetivos. **

Documento redactado por la agente encubierta Ada Wong para la - - - - - en favor de los archivos interceptados.

* * *

_Reporte N.4: Albert Wesker. _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1960_

_Grupo sanguíneo: O+_

_Género: Masculino._

_Altura: 1,88 cm_

_Peso: 87kg._

_Raza/Etnia: Caucásica. _

_Ocupación: _

_Investigador/Agente en __Umbrella__ (1978-1998) logró S.T.A.R.S. Fue dado por muerto en los sucesos del 24 de julio de 1998. … …_

_..._

_..._

* * *

\- _Racoon city…_

Un timbre repentino logró sacarla de la cavilación repetitiva de un documento repasado varias veces, no era el tono convencional del móvil que usaba para atender los asuntos con Wesker, porque tampoco era el móvil usado para eso. Fue hasta el armario sin prisa y tomó un teléfono alterno y "poco" usado observando la pantalla. La llamada siguió sin que ella respondiera ni apartara la vista del artefacto hasta que luego de tanta insistencia esta cesó. Dejó caer el brazo en el que sostenía el móvil y se apoyó de espaldas contra el armario. Cerró los ojos un instante y luego despacio esbozó una sonrisa.

\- No me la pones fácil… -

Muchas cosas en su vida eran así, simplemente complicadas. Con el paso de los años lo único constante era el cambio, cambio de papel, de vivienda, de misión, de objetivo… Ella seguía siendo la misma de antes aunque ahora sabía mucho más que antes cuán oscuras eran las sombras y cuanta porquería podía ocultarse en ellas. El incidente de Racoon City marcó mucho de lo que era y resultó en no más que una probada de todo lo que podía avecinarse y aunque bien podía hacerse a la idea, revivir en su mente los horrores, le generaba siempre una tensión anómala en el cuello, aunada a una sensación casi retorcida que sumada a una imagen, pintaban un panorama en el que ella caminaba junto a los cadáveres como si fuera uno más, una existencia simple: destruir, consumir, continuar. En base a eso había tenido una revelación casi inspiradora, ese patrón ya lo habían tenido los humanos primitivos y cavia resaltar, que seguía elegantemente existiendo dicho patrón en el humano actual.

\- Una lástima. – murmuró retomando su postura erguida y sentándose al borde de la cama para consultar su ordenador, había olvidado verificar algo muy importante: Su cuenta bancaría.

Tecleó con velocidad los dígitos de su cuenta y la clave para ingresar al portal en line, un par de pasos más y pronto estuvo ante ella el estado de su cuenta. Tan abundante como siempre pero con una cifra recientemente añadida. Cerró la tapa del portátil y este se apagó. Lo dejó a un lado para enfilar al baño, pronto tendría que salir.

Edificio Patent.

Un enorme rascacielos en prácticamente el centro de la ciudad, no recordaba haberlo visitado en alguna ocasión pasada, pero lo importante era lo que conseguiría en el último piso. La noche anterior luego de haber realizado con éxito una misión, dejó el objeto recolectado en el vehículo tal como le había ordenado. No tenía mayores datos como para tomar otras acciones adicionales de su conveniencia, y ahora debía asistir a una "cita" para ser informada de la próxima misión. Tenía la impresión de que algún tercero le entregaría algo como de costumbre, la información sobre el lugar de reunión en particular era irrelevante.

7:27 pm, Estaba a tiempo en el lugar pero no a tiempo para recibir su misión si contaba con la velocidad a la que seguro iría el ascensor. El horario siempre apremiaba en esos asuntos.

Ingresó en la torre encontrándola vacía prácticamente a no ser por un equipo de seguridad que definitivamente era privada. Una mujer de cabello castaño la observó desde un cubículo que fungía como "recepción" y un par de encorvatados adicionales pasaron por su lado sin poder evitar echarle una mirada conforme se dirigían a la salida. Era un edificio de oficinas, ¿Administrativo?, posiblemente.

Frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo al estar frente a las puertas del ascensor pulsando el botón para llamarlo. Aguardó un minuto antes de que las puertas se abrieran y miró el reloj arrojando un suspiro. Solía ser muy eficiente con el tiempo en las misiones, tanto que al salir había elegido al "azar" lo que se pondría para evitar demoras. Agradeció que el ascensor tuviera espejo así que apenas se cerraron las puertas se escudriñó en el mismo. Era agradable no tener demasiado que dedicarle a su cabello, corto, lacio, sedoso… fácil de manejar bajo todo clima y definitivamente se veía bien peinado hacia un lado. Su piel no requería mucho retoque, las pestañas con rímel y los labios con brillo eran suficiente, finalmente su atuendo no era especial, vestía lo justo a la medida justa… negros pantalones de cuero, blusa de seda roja y chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, Además de unas botas con tacón corrido.

Miró en rededor y se fijó en el panel de botones, ya estaba por llegar al último piso, se volvió hacia el espejo organizando unas hebras de cabello que se habían "desordenado" con el viento y peinando sus cejas con los dedos. Suficiente. Giró sobre sus talones al oír que las puertas se abrían. Se erguía a su posición habitual cuando de pronto al acabar de abrirse las puertas, tuvo esa presencia justo frente a ella, aguardando.

\- Ada… - Le llamó a modo de saludo con voz grave y serena, Wesker siempre hablaba como si todo lo tuviera resuelto y lucia del mismo modo también. Formal, audaz y letal.

Aquel encuentro en realidad era sorprendente, casi sospechoso. Albert Wesker llevaba sus asuntos de otro modo y a menos que tuviera algún objetivo determinado y muy importante en un sitio en específico, no tenía por costumbre aparecer. Al menos, eso era lo que ella conocía.

La mujer miró a su interlocutor inexpresiva al principio, pero luego con una pequeña sonrisa. No lo esperaba, pero no parecía sorprendida, quiso traspasar el cristal de sus anteojos con la mirada y solo consiguió ese par de orbes carmesí sin detectar nada más.

\- Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde. – Expresó como disculpa adelantándose para salir de ascensor ahora que el varón con un gesto cortes le indicaba que lo hiciera. Caminando junto a ella para conducirla.

\- Estas a tiempo, aunque igual te habría ido a buscar. – El comentario lo acompañó con una sonrisa que ella contempló de reojos. Su atención se dividió por instantes en el recorrido habitual, entradas, salidas y salidas alternas. Aquel era un piso al que se accedía desde el ascensor e intuía que también desde las escaleras de emergencia, que seguramente se encontraban tras la puerta junto al ascensor. El lugar en sí, era un enorme espacio más bien parecido a un apartamento ejecutivo prácticamente vacío. Paredes blancas, mármol negro, zonas con madera pulida y mobiliaria compuesta en su mayoría, por una mesa de junta de gran tamaño, una pantalla gigante tras esta, sofás desperdigados en la inmensidad del área y una región de la misma que debía funcionar como cocina.

\- Por aquí – Wesker le indicó que avanzara hacia la terraza al fondo del salón, solo había que atravesar una puerta de cristal, la noche brillaba afuera.

\- ¿Realmente lo considerarías necesario? – inquirió con fingida incredulidad la morena hablando de lo mencionado por él anteriormente, acompañando al rubio hasta el borde del piso, un medio muro separaba a la pareja del precipicio.

\- No se pueden desestimar los riesgos actuales… – repuso él contemplando el panorama antes de poner su mirada en ella. – Ni la fragilidad humana. – Agregó enseriándose despacio.

Ada elevó el rostro con orgullo y luego esbozó una sonrisa encantadora que se tiñó de burla "inocente".

\- No todos tenemos que ser indestructibles…- Se aproximó un poco cual si fuera a susurrarle - …Para sobrevivir, Wesker. – Recuperó la distancia de antes luego de guiñarle un ojo a su jefe. Pronto ese dejo coqueto se esfumó mientras se fijaba en el panorama. Wesker siguió con la mirada fija en ella y volvió a sonreír.

\- Reconozco cuánto hay de cierto en eso. – viró sus ojos hacia el panorama citadino que en una oscuridad perfecta, con sus luces, emulaba un cielo estrellado. Una aurora de colores y consumo. Algo bello y terrible. – eres absolutamente buena para escapar con lo necesario en último momento. – Afirmó con la certeza de una experiencia que ambos conocían.

\- Algo debía dejarme el oficio – Argumentó ella entrecerrando los ojos cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad. Decididamente se apoyó un poco en el muro contando mentalmente la cantidad de metros que los separaba del suelo. – Tú no morirías ni aun cayendo de esta altura.

Wesker, cómo ella sacó sus cuentas mentales al mirar hacia el vacío también. – No, y de seguro tú zafarías antes de estrellar tu frágil fisionomía contra el concreto. – Su voz se oía aterciopelada de momentos y era esa calma habitual lo que la hacía tan decidamente anómala y quizás odiosa. – Es por eso que tengo otra "encomienda".

La mirada de ambos se encontró en una complicidad casi idílica. Dos seres midiéndose en silencio, echándose en cara afablemente la veracidad de dos procederes tan opuestos como compatibles. Ambos temerarios.

Ada sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia el interior del apartamento. Wesker sostuvo la suya en ella y se aproximó lo suficiente como para acercarle una mano a la mejilla. La mujer permaneció estática ante ese contacto, puede que más allá de la aproximación lo que le sorprendiera fuera sentir esa mano desnuda contra su piel, siendo que la costumbre siempre era portar guantes.

Era una novedad esta versión del Genio calculador, frio y distante con el que frecuentemente por cuestiones de trabajo se ponía en contacto, ya que "Esa" era la razón principal para interactuar y "Ese" era el medio que conocía para mayormente contactarle, una conexión satelital incuestionable y una imagen impecable a través de una pantalla. No el presente, no en persona, no con esa cercanía.

\- Está helada Srta. Wong. – El rostro de ella que se mantuvo inescrutable antes, pareció divertido ahora. – Entremos. – sugirió él apartando la mano, indicándole con un ademan que las damas iban primero. Ella caminó al frente con ese contoneo tan característico como felino, la cabeza erguida, los hombros rectos aunque relajados, mientras Wesker tras ella le seguía de cerca con los ojos puestos en sus formas. Estaba demás decirse a sí mismo que estaba "permitiéndoselo".

\- Estamos solos. – Dijo la mujer tomando asiento en un sillón cercano a la puerta de la terraza.

\- Así es – Aseguró el rubio cerrando dicha puerta tras de sí para evitar que el frio les siguiera adentro, acto seguido rodeó con paso lento el sillón donde la agente se había acomodado, sus manos buscaban algo dentro del saco negro y no tardó en conseguirlo, era un sobre manila que extendió hacia la mujer. Ada lo tomó abriéndolo con calma mientras Wesker se ubicaba en un sofá a su lado.

La mujer devoraba el contenido fijándose en detalles específicos. Los datos de cierta compañía que conocía, era una nueva "adquisición" asociada al hombre a su izquierda, otra de las que le financiaban. El informe contenía los datos de una venta reciente y las palabras claves "recuperar-usar-infectar". Elevó los ojos del papel sin mostrar ninguna expresión en particular.

\- Básicamente quieres recuperar la muestra del virus que acabas de vender y generar un brote en el laboratorio para que la ausencia sea el "menor" de sus problemas... ¿no? - Ada enarcó una ceja al realizar la pregunta. Wesker asintió. – Deberás agregar otro cero a mi tarifa. – El hombre se limitó a mirarla sin inmutarse. Ella introdujo los documentos en el sobre dando antes un vistazo a los planos.

\- Te iras en 4 días. Es el tiempo en el que esa central recibirá el cargamento y la muestra. – Impuso sin más a discutir respecto a las fechas dictadas y se puso de pie enfilando hacia donde quedaba la aparente cocina. La agente que se conservaba callada, lo siguió con la mirada, arrellanándose luego en el sillón por un momento. La vista de la ciudad le llegaba desde los amplios ventanales que daban a la terraza, apreció la fina lluvia rociando los edificios en la lejanía. Segunda noche de lluvia.

Sus cavilaciones iban y venían mezclándose en un murmullo tan lejano como el fragor del agua en otras azoteas cuando una copa junto a su rostro le trajo de vuelta. Se quedó mirándola así como luego a la mano que la sostenía y posteriormente el comienzo de la manga del varón. Parpadeó alargando el brazo para tomarla entre sus dedos, sacudiéndose su propio ensimismamiento.

\- Gracias. – pronunció ahora contemplando el rostro ajeno, mismo que le contuvo la mirada sin aparente reproche por la actitud parcialmente distraída.

\- Tu pasaje ha sido comprado ya y solo es cuestión de que abordes el avión la fecha indicada. – Wesker se dio un trago del vino blanco que había servido y atinó a ver de reojo en la misma dirección en que la mujer lo hacía antes. Ada en cambio seguía con la copa sujeta sopesando la idea de si tomarla o no. Delicadamente la aproximó a su nariz olfateando con una media sonrisa, el líquido dorado burbujeaba mínimamente a una temperatura perfecta.

\- No sabía que fueras tan romántico Wesker… – Se burló mirándole por el rabillo del ojo antes de inclinar la copa sobre sus labios bebiendo un poco. El hombre siguió el "chiste" arrojando un "jm" por toda respuesta, permaneciendo de pie junto a ella quien no demoró nada en levantarse para nivelar un poco las cosas. – ¿Vendrás conmigo también y celebraremos con vino una vez que el laboratorio colapse con monstruos y criaturas inimaginables para los ingenuos? – Continuó con el mismo tono, pasando junto a él en dirección a la magna mesa de conferencias.

Giró sobre sus talones y se instaló sentada a medias en el borde de la misma. No tenía dos días con él, trabajando para él, funcionando como una especie de subalterna y socia en una compañía que absorbía a otras y escupía sus huesos, Él quería "algo" más y la visión de su cuerpo aproximándose con esa sonrisita instalada en la comisura de sus labios se lo confirmó.

\- De hecho podríamos hacerlo. – Dijo haciendo gala de un tono casi socarrón. Ada lo interpeló con la mirada. cruzó a medias los brazos frente a su pecho, acercándose la copa a los labios, el rubio ya había vaciado la suya y la sostenía con los dedos desde la parte superior. – Celebrar una vez acabes. – continuó con suavidad, subiendo la mano libre para acomodar sus lentes, un gesto en el que se tomaba su tiempo, mientras la mujer parecía impaciente por más que tratara de ocultarlo.

\- Vendrás conmigo como parte de la misión. Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi mujer una vez que el desastre se desencadene. – Su voz sonó firme, de nuevo esa seriedad inflexible se posó por un instante en su lóbrega mirada. Avanzó hasta la mujer dejando la copa a un lado de ella y apoyó ambas manos a sus costados sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Estaban frente a frente cerca, demasiado cerca. La agente conservó la postura sintiéndose abordada por su interlocutor, pero el profesionalismo era algo que a su manera sobresalía en su modo de hacer las cosas, siempre… "a su manera".

\- De acuerdo…- Susurró ella contra sus labios sin necesidad de subir el tono un poco más. A esa distancia, podía sentir fácilmente, toda la tensión poderosa de ese cuerpo superdesarrollado, más aún con la manera en que sus orbes rojizos barrían su faz. - … Albert. – La mención del nombre la hizo en un ronroneo, tal como lo haría una mujer con la que se comparte intimidad. Era de lo más corriente que si se haría pasar por su "compañera" le llamara por su primer nombre y en tono debidamente sugerente, otro papel que desempeñar. El aludido frunció el entrecejo de manera casi imperceptible y luego despacio sonrió. La mujer secundó aquel gesto, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y llevó las manos al cuello ajeno, como si le arreglara la camisa. Sus miradas se encontraron en un lapsus de tiempo indeterminado en el que ella acarició la tela, deslizó las manos por los hombros ajenos y luego dio por terminado lo que hacía. Wesker se irguió apartándose.

\- No lo hagas costumbre. – murmuró el varón dándose la vuelta.

Ada guardó los documentos en su propia chaqueta y se alejó de la mesa también dejando las copas.

\- Espero el resto de los detalles pronto. – Apremió como si nada dirigiéndose al elevador. De nuevo esa candencia al caminar. Pronto estuvo adentro mirando desde allí a su "jefe".

El hombre aguardó frente a este observándolo cerrarse lentamente.

\- Hasta pronto, Albert. – Se despidió Ada con un guiño aprovechando el momento de huida para picarlo un poco más. Unas copas no iban a suavizar lo que la ordenanza de él pretendía. Soltarle tan repentinamente la segunda directriz sin ningún tipo de consulta no era del todo educado.

...

Dicho esto, había bajado la mirada a sus botas al percatarse de unas gotas de agua sobre el cuero, seguramente de la condensación en el cristal de las copas, cuando notó que el ascensor no se movía, subió solo los ojos buscando el problema... Consiguió la mano de Wesker en medio de las puertas que ante la interposición volvían a abrirse rápidamente.

...

La mujer entreabrió los labios, frunció el entre cejo. El mayor ingresó acorralándola contra el espejo. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.


	5. Chapter 4: Bajo Perfil

**Nota de Autor: **Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, me ayudan a evaluar la historia y corroborar el estar llevándola del modo que quiero.

Igfield, comentas como todo un profesional. xD gracias por la apreciación.

Espero les guste este capitulo y les cuento que ya tengo el que sigue casi listo. Viene acción seria!

**Recordatorio: **_Estos personajes no son míos bla bla bla ... Son de la Capcom y son sexys._

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Bajo Perfil.**

El bar fusión Banzai ubicado en el sector chino de la ciudad era concurrido incluso en días de semana. La gente se aglomeraba en torno a las mesas de "banquetes especiales" y disfrutaba de la tentadora oferta de comer bocadillos servidos sobre una mujer desnuda. Aquello era interesante a su modo aunque, todo el entorno le diera un matiz casi vulgar.

Las luces refulgían en colores vivos y la decoración era extravagante. Damas con un maquillaje que emulaba una versión mala de las geishas y vestían precariamente, desfilaban llevando tragos y comida. Los clientes masculinos eran más abundantes que las mujeres aunque muchas disfrutaban invariablemente la calidad exótica del ambiente. En especial una, que observaba divertida todo esto desde la barra, el panorama a su espalda se reflejaba en un gran espejo tras las botellas frente a ella.

Vestía un conjunto de falda corta lisa en color vino y una blusa negra de lentejuelas, atada al cuello, que caía con fluidez sobre su silueta dejando al descubierto gran parte de su espalda, era de esa clase de prendas que se usa sin sujetador pero a ella no le hacía falta. Unas sandalias rojas de tacón alto, atadas al tobillo completaban su atuendo junto con una bisutería simple de zarcillos largos en tono rubí. Llevaba el corto cabello negro peinado como de costumbre y los labios perfilados en rojo.

Muchos hombres habían tenido que parar ante ella esa noche, era casi criminal pasar a su lado sin darle una mirada, pero el fin de todos había sido el mismo, un cortes rechazo y quizás una sonrisa. Ada esperaba por alguien.

Hacía dos noches ya de su encuentro con Wesker y algunos planes y modos inevitablemente habían tenido que cambiar. A último momento en el ascensor se había dado algo que definitivamente no esperaba…

** \- Flash Back -**

Wesker se introdujo al ascensor con una prisa comedida pero no menos amenazante, su cuerpo se apeó frente al de Ada tras hacerla retroceder hasta dejarla contra el espejo. Esta contuvo desde reclamos hasta preguntas y solo se limitó a observarlo. El varón parecía sostenerle la mirada aún a través de los cristales polarizados, la respiración "suave" de ambos tan cerca uno del otro, era el único sonido que resquebrajaba el silencio de la expectación. El mayor introdujo la mano en su saco y luego fue subiéndola aproximándola al rostro ajeno, cuyos orbes seguían fijos en los de él. El cuerpo de Ada se tensó lo necesario para reaccionar y luego escuchó un tintineo conocido junto a su mejilla.

\- Debes ser más prudente. – Recomendó con voz profunda aquel que sostenía en su mano un llavero con el par de llaves que correspondían a su habitación en la pensión. Sin lugar a dudas la recomendación sonaba más a advertencia.

Ada tomó las llaves en un rápido y sutil movimiento.

\- Vaya descuido…- musitó sin rastro de asombro introduciéndolas en su bolsillo, observando al hombre acomodarse a su lado tal como lo haría un extraño al ocupar un espacio en el ascensor.

El rubio le extendió de vuelta una mano ahora enguantada, en la que sostenía un boleto de avión. Ada le miró de reojo al tomarlo, él mantuvo la vista al frente hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en otro piso anterior a la planta baja. Las puertas se abrieron y él se bajó dándole a ella una última mirada sin nada más que agregar antes de marcharse.

La fémina miró sus llaves en cuanto estuvo sola.

_*vaya descuido*…_ murmuró ahora para sus adentro.

** \- Fin del Flashback -**

Dio un trago a su daikirí de Jengibre y se relamió los labios mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Le agradaba creer que no era ninguna tonta.

La música era sensual y la nube de aromas deliciosa, los halos dorados y rojizos dibujaban siluetas e iluminaban los cuerpos en la pista, el tiempo parecía flotar sobre todo aquello aunque no estaba allí precisamente para disfrutarlo. Una mano estuvo junto a la de ella dejándolo una tarjeta cerca.

\- Deberías ser modelo – Habló el hombre recién llegado. – Tienes una piel impecable. – vestía de traje aunque en un color gris más parecido al negro desgastado, por dentro camisa blanca, chaleco beige y corbata de seda. El cabello caoba corto, con un principio de canas en las cienes y los ojos de un azul cobalto. Delgado y no muy alto, aun así poseía un porte casi aristocrático.

Ada sonrió y el varón tomó asiento en la banqueta junto a ella ordenando un whisky.

Aaron Kidman era su nombre aunque en cuestión de identidades ciertos aspectos no eran tan importantes. "Su contacto" era como le conocía aunque las reuniones fueran tan poco frecuentes como las de ella con el mismísimo Wesker cara a cara. De conocerlo no llevaba mucho pero de comprobarlo sí. La compañía ante la que ambos llegaban a rendir cuentas era tan cumplidora como discreta y los dos tenían un gusto "simple" por la información. Aarón miró a la mujer ofreciendo una disculpa silenciosa y esta asintió sin esconder la gracia que le causaba aquello.

\- No ha sido de la mejor selección esa frase – murmuró la dama disimulando la sonrisa con otro trago al cocktel. El varón bajó la cabeza, humillado e inspiró profundo decidido a no mirarla de nuevo. No era su culpa que tras la última comunicación con ella, le hubieran asignado esas palabras claves para localizarla en el bar. Cosa innecesaria pero de rutina.

\- Pasemos a lo que nos concierne… - Empezó arreglándose la corbata y luego mirando a su alrededor, aquel no era su ambiente.

\- He tenido que taponear todo resquicio de comunicación y borrar otras tantas cosas, dejé un par de aspectos "descuidados" inocentemente a fin de no parecer tan limpia… - le interrumpió súbitamente mirándolo a través del espejo – Al fin y al cabo, una mujer como yo jamás está impecable.

El contacto buscó en su bolsillo un estuche y sacó de él uno lentes bifocales, al parecer los necesitaba para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su celular.

\- Mi mujer va a matarme. – murmuró lo que parecía ser más un pensamiento.

\- Sí, es algo tarde ya… - Le recordó Ada avergonzando al hombre de vuelta por haberlo oído. – Por eso no tengo novio. – Musitó poniendo su mejor cara de condolencia.

Aarón guardó el móvil e hizo una seña al barman para que le llenara el vaso de whisky que había bajado de un solo trago, Ada aprovechó para pedir otro daikiri. Un grupo de jóvenes pasó tras ellos haciendo mucho jaleo, al parecer emocionados por conseguir una de las mesas especiales, de cerca les seguían un par de camareras y una tercera se aproximó al varón con la misión de sugerirle servicios especiales, que este rechazó escandalizado. La mujer que le acompañaba rodó los ojos.

\- No eres bueno disimulando.

No había rastro de reclamo en el comentario, pero el caballero la encaró con el rostro rojo por tercera vez en esa noche.

\- No, no lo soy, esto no es lo mío. – Su voz traslucía la incomodidad que le atormentaba. Se quitó los lentes y los guardó cuidadosamente en el estuche.

\- No era una pregunta, eso se nota. – Se mofó de vuelta la agente sorbiendo de su trago. – ¿Entonces?

Anoche violaron el sistema y accedieron a los datos. – Era mejor pasar a lo que les correspondía propiamente para aquella reunión. – No fue un pirateo común definitivamente, se saltaron muchas defensas informáticas como si supieran que todas incurrían no más que en la farsa de una tapadera. - bebió del whisky mirando sobre su hombro por precaución. Ada lo seguía mirando gracias al espejo. – Por suerte pararon casi llegando al final de los niveles defensivos y logramos desviarlos a la dirección de un corrupto de modo que eso justificara el exceso de protección anterior. - Hizo una pausa mirando el brillo de la pantalla del celular en el bolsillo de su saco. Suspiró resignado al saber de quién era el mensaje recién llegado. – Igual estoy jodido. - Trago grueso y continuó ahora mirando a la mujer. – Tenemos una idea de quien lo hizo.

Ada continuó dándole el perfil y bebiendo de su trago con expresión relajada.

\- Lo peor es que la transgresión fue desde tu dirección. ¿Comprendes?- inquirió con insistencia mirando a la mujer, quien por todo gesto asintió en señal de que lo estaba escuchando. – Están pisándote los talones Wong.

\- O puede que esté mirando justo a donde tiene que mirar, al fin y cabo lograron desviarlo. – Replicó en tono pausado mirando de reojo al caballero – Por eso les avisé.

\- Sabemos lo que debemos hacer y celebro tu astucia para lo que tengas el talento tú de ejecutar, pero….- acabó su whisky de un trago y carraspeó sintiendo el picor en la garganta – …Se te solicita el ir con cuidado y especialmente…- Se volvió hacia ella mirándola con seriedad – El ganarte su confianza.

\- Entiendo. – Pronunció por toda respuesta acabando su trago también.

Un hombre definitivamente ebrio se aproximó a la barra aplastándose junto a Ada y mirándola con ojos deseosos, no demoró en soltar una sarta de piropos en el lenguaje enmarañado de la borrachera, invitándola o más bien rogándole que se fuera con él. Aaron que contemplaba la escena perplejo, no supo si intervenir o no hasta que Ada comenzó a hablar literalmente en chino haciéndole creer al pobre muchacho que no le entendía ni una sola palabra. Al cabo de un rato de miradas suplicantes y señas de incomprensión, el chico se marchó despechado, tambaleándose.

\- Les contactaré apenas pueda. – comunicó ella en cuanto todo se normalizó a su alrededor. – Wesker me enviará a otro lado.

El hombre la miró luciendo preocupado y Ada le regresó una mirada tranquilizadora.

\- No puedes encariñarte tan rápido ni sonrojarte tanto, Aaron. – musitó con ese dejo sutilmente burlón que al otro lograba avergonzarlo e indignarlo al mismo tiempo. El aludido desvió la mirada perdiéndola con disimulo en el trasero de una de las camareras. Ada más por diversión que otra cosa, le echó una ojeadita también calculando que clase de ropa interior tendría.

\- Hilo... – El hombre viró el rostro hacia ella sin entenderla muy bien. – En el trasero de la chica… – hizo un ademan sutil con la mano y luego arqueó la espalda estirándola. Pasar demasiado rato en esos bancos no era cómodo. – Aunque no tiene una caída muy natural… - murmuró notando como el hombre enrojecía de vuelta al verse descubierto. – Es operado. – Aseguró volviendo la atención a su trago y apretando discretamente los labios para no reírse. Su compañero era un hombre de modales y moral de antaño, con un rostro fácilmente descifrable, lo cual lo hacía inútil para el juego de póker y el trabajo de campo como agente.

\- ¿Burlarte de mí es el modo que tienes para encubrir tu miedo? – preguntó con exasperación el caballero.

\- No, es el modo que me facilitas para seguir viendo tu cara colorarse. – Incluso eso logro traer de vuelta los colores al rostro del varón que decidido a no caer más, comenzó a inspirar profundo y luego optó por salpicarse el rostro con el agua de los hielos que se habían descongelado dentro de su vaso.

\- Ada…- pronunció con firmeza luego bajando la voz – Existe una alta probabilidad de que el arma de Wesker esté puesta tras tu nuca. Él no se fía del todo en ti.

\- Y no debería… - La mujer le dedicó una mirada afilada y una sonrisa ladina – A veces ni yo misma logro fiarme de mi.

Dar una impresión de indiferencia era siempre la mejor manera de despistar a quien quería generar el miedo y a veces al miedo mismo. Solo funcionaba cuando la actuación era realmente creíble, y para tales efectos, era necesario vivir de dicha actuación lo que solo conseguía crear un abismo entre el que interpretaba y los demás. Pero la selección de papeles siempre era algo grande y ese detalle componía no más que uno de los matices que los conformaban. Si bien Ada no parecía propensa al escudriño de sus temores, la imagen del arma de Wesker tras de sí, apuntándole a la nuca sabiendo que su propia velocidad humana era poco probable que superara a la de aquel dedo, no podía resultarle más "familiar", como si esperara que en algún momento no solo él, sino cualquiera que pudiera aproximársele lo suficiente tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, amenazarla, herirla, quizás matarla. La muerte en sí era muy común, pero cogerla con la guardia baja era otra cosa.

Aaron mas bien cansado, sin poder inyectarle tan si quiera un ápice de su preocupación, se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, un hombre chocó contra él para posicionarse junto a Ada y empezar a expresar en chino… su admiración por la mujer y su deseo por llevarla a bailar. El agente se frenó en seco de nuevo descolocado mirando alarmado a la mujer que bien podría pasar como un faro para los insectos en una noche oscura.

\- No puedo entenderle… lo siento. – se excusaba mirando al nuevo extraño que seguía expresando en chino su deseo de hablar con ella y aseguraba haberla oído hablar en chino también, a lo que la mujer con una de sus sonrisas, negó luciendo apenada por el mal entendido. Pronto el chico se apartó desilusionado. Otro más de esa noche.

\- Tómalo en serio Ada…- Recomendó con una severidad paternal el caballero, antes de marcharse agitando una mano conforme se alejaba y mirando de hito en hito a los cuerpos danzantes y a las muchachas de las mesas especiales. Ada no respondió y tan solo le siguió con la mirada antes de volverla al frente, al espejo.

Sabía lo que había ocurrido… Esa decididamente estrecha cercanía en la mesa, la respiración sobre sus labios y de pronto ese sutil roce. Recordarlo ponía una sonrisa ladina en sus labios que despacio se iba esfumando. El hombre tenía agallas y manos rápidas, tomó sus llaves y logró copiarlas en ese preciso instante. El conocía el lugar donde estaba habitando, él lo visitó y ella lo estaba esperando así que deshizo toda evidencia y dejó solo resquicios aceptables en su perfil.

_*Él buscó y encontró… una versión de la verdad…*_

Era precavida… y él también y ahora sabía que ese lugar donde estaba no era seguro, pero podía fingir no tener idea. El papel de tonta también sabía actuarlo.

Miró sus manos y entre estas había servido otro trago, subió la vista hacia el bartender y este le señaló con la mandíbula de donde venía el obsequio. Al otro lado de la barra un hombre barbudo de amplio pecho y porte militar alzó la mano y saludó. No estaba mal, pero de ahí no iba a pasar. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó del taburete… la noche era "joven" pero sabía lo que ocurriría si se atrevía a meterse en la pista de baile y ya era hora de algo de paz.

Inspiró profundo al estar ya en "casa", el aroma a té le seguía desde el corredor que conectaba con la vivienda propia de las señoras y por alguna razón ajena a sí misma, le complacía particularmente. Dejó su bolso a un lado y extrajo el puñal en el liguero bajo la falda, así como una diminuta arma de fuego arrojándolos luego a la cama.

A paso cadencioso se deslizó por la habitación estirándose como felino.

\- ¿Dónde está..? – susurró buscando un espejo de mano que dejaba siempre sobre la mesilla donde estaba el televisor. Lo consiguió en el suelo y se miró en el peinándose el cabello con los dedos, paseándose aún por la habitación distraídamente.

\- Bingo. – Murmuró dando con la cámara. Un diminuto dispositivo que resplandecía para los ojos diestros en la esquina superior de la ventana. Ada relamió sus labios y deslizó la mano hasta su propio cuello masajeándolo por un costado. Entonces ¿así iba a ser el juego ahora?.

* * *

Una luz titiló en el tablero llamando la atención del operador, sus dedos maniobraban rápido sobre el teclado al tiempo en que revisaba diversos informes y desechaba carpetas y casos que le parecían sin provecho. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la lucecilla y pasaron de ella sin darle mayor importancia. El hombre tecleó algo más por unos segundos, en otro teclado, con lentitud buscó un botón en específico y lo presionó, al instante se encendió un monitor a su derecha. La imagen en el mismo no era tan nítida como habría de esperarse pero era muy clara. Podía observarse a una mujer ataviada con una minifalda y un top con buen escote trasero, pasearse mientras se miraba en un espejo pequeño. Rozada sus cortos cabellos con la mano y luego la llevaba hasta su cuello ejerciendo presión sutil en la base.

Wesker pasó la mano frente a dicho monitor y arrastró la imagen hasta el central. Las luces de la habitación, de la escena, se reflejaron en su rostro sacándolo de las tiniebla continuas de los fondos negros de las pantallas de códigos encriptados.

Entrelazó los dedos colocando los codos sobre el escritorio, siguiendo la escena con atención, inclinándose al frente en una postura de concentración. Para ese momento la mujer estaba soltando el lazo de las delgadas cintas que ataban el top a su nuca, de espalda a la cámara lo dejaba caer mostrando la porción oculta de su límpida piel, la espalda baja, en conjunto, la forma esbelta de su parte superior y la pronunciada curva en la cintura. Poco a poco bajó el cierre de la falda…

El hombre que seguía la escena de cerca, frunció el entrecejo dejando salir lentamente el aire que inconscientemente había contenido.

De vuelta a la pantalla, la imagen inalterada mostraba como la prenda comenzaba a deslizarse también por esos contorneados muslos, descubriendo unas bragas de color oscuro y encaje en los bordes, que se ajustaban perfectamente a la redondez de su…

La imagen se desvaneció.

El dedo del varón se apartó de la tecla de mando tras presionarla y durante un instante su rostro estuvo completamente a oscuras, estático en las sombras se ajustó los lentes removiéndose luego en su asiento. Un monitor a su izquierda comenzó a arrojar cifras y códigos que llamaron su atención, pero sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla anterior como si la escena aun estuviera allí. Esbozó una sonrisa que luego se torció en un rictus de irritación. La humanidad aún latía en su interior volcando su cuerpo a reacciones que aunque pocas veces manifestaba, procuraba ignorar a fin de centrarse en asuntos mas importantes.

En ese momento, un cosquilleo se había instalado en su región baja haciendo mas ajustado su pantalón.


	6. Chapter 5: Inserción

_**Nota de Autor:** Pero que desastre! no me había fijado que esto había quedado con un millón de códigos raros! nadie me dijo nada tampoco D: ... chicos, esto lo escribo para ustedes, no para alienigenas. (?)xD así que cualquier anomalía, informenme porfa. _

_Bueno** ARREGLADO. **_

_Espero__ que les guste, no ha sido fácil... mas espero que les resulte fácil ubicarse y entender todos los acontecimientos xD sino, díganme, critiquen y comenten!. _

**Capítulo 5:**

**Inserción. **

18:37 pm. Alaska costa occidental.

Instalaciones de RodrickPharma.

Un núcleo pequeño derivado de una mediana compañía aún no destacada en el C.F.G. (Consorcio Farmacéutico Global). La base principal se localizaba en Rusia pero se harían las pruebas iniciales en los laboratorios adyacentes en Norte América.

Tras la caída de Umbrella, la competencia entre farmacéuticas era sanguinaria. La recolección de información y muestras, la experimentación, eran los platos servidos cuya degustación primaria y saboreo exitoso, aseguraban el incremento de los ingresos y la expansión y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la B.S.A.A los casos de Bioterrorismo seguían existiendo en el mundo con cada formula nueva o existente, puesta en venta en el mercado negro.

\- Hay fiesta para rato… - Ada miró su reloj e inspiró profundo. – Pero no para mí.

El ducto de ventilación era una caverna helada que albergaba su efigie, estaba a unos tantos metros por encima del nivel del laboratorio pero ese era definitivamente el mejor camino para llegar.

Se arrastró con cuidado unos metros más sintiendo el entumecimiento sacudirse de sus músculos. El frío parecía el mayor obstáculo para su misión, que consistía básicamente en entrar sin ser vista, tomar las muestras y borrar todo registro de su visita antes de dejar el regalo.

Aquel laboratorio era una instalación clandestina en medio de una planicie que para la fecha se hallaba cubierta de nieve, a pesar de los esfuerzos por parte de la seguridad fronteriza, había una buena comunicación costera a través del Mar de Bering lo que facilitaba el transporte de equipos desde la casa base en Siberia, el asunto de la vigilancia siempre podía franquearse con la cantidad adecuada y los contactos correctos.

Por su parte, saltarse la vigilancia dependía de su capacidad para ocultarse y su rapidez, jugaba a su favor que el complejo no era realmente grande y parecía más bien un espacio improvisado, un enorme galpón hacía las veces de la única planta en existencia funcionando aparentemente para almacenaje, cuando en realidad a nivel subterráneo era que se desarrollaba la mayor parte de la acción.

Las muestras ya habían llegado y se estaban sometiendo a prueba, pero Wesker a último momento le había ordenado aguardar. Aquello debía parecer accidental. No dio más explicación.

Ada aguardó un momento más con la vista fija en el panorama que le ofrecía una ventanilla del ducto. El espacio inferior era transitado por guardias y personal científico, a su izquierda quedaban unas oficinas y recamaras de prueba sobre todo eso y aún debajo de ella, unos ductos circulares más estrechos que debían funcionar como canales de extracción de gases tóxicos y estaban firmemente afianzados a la estructura general del lugar. Las tuberías más pequeñas eran de un material más sólido, cruzaban la región aérea de cabo a rabo como un enmarañado y penetraban contenedores y una suerte de chimeneas. Era el momento de salir. Otro cargamento de equipos estaba ingresando por una de las puertas del este en la zona superior y gran parte de la vigilancia se movilizaba hasta allá.

La agente abandonó su escondrijo desprendiendo una de las rejillas del ducto para salir por allí, haciendo uso posteriormente de su pistola de gancho, un fiel compañero de misiones desde el suceso de Racoon City, se aferró con él a una de las tuberías pequeñas descendiendo con una grácil pirueta con la cual esquivó un conjunto de tubos y acabó con una caída limpia sobre uno de los caños circulares. Avanzó en un trote suave sobre el mismo, hasta el extremo más cercano a la zona de pruebas. Desde allí podía observar claramente las instalaciones del laboratorio.

Paredes de cristal recubriendo infraestructura tecnológica, tubos amplios repletos de alguna clase de líquido, todo listo para albergar al sujeto de experimentación. Conejillos de inda en sus jaulas, animales, humanos… juntos uno del otro como iguales… y los doctores y científicos con sus batas blancas luciendo profesionales.

Inspiró profundo. Su mente parecía necesitar un momento para prepararse, pero su cuerpo estaba listo. Vestía un ajustado traje negro semipermeable forrado de cuero por dentro, sin mayor adorno que las costuras y las correas donde iban las armas, además de una inusual y diminuta mariposa roja bordada en la espalda baja. Eran ropajes térmicos que aunque finos, cumplían su objetivo con rapidez llevando la temperatura a un nivel normal. Exhaló.

Sin manos ejecutó una estrella en el aire y aterrizó en un poste que atravesaba horizontalmente la zona, avanzó y saltó a otro caño un par de metros más abajo y desde allí a un tubo saliente, aferrándose con las manos para luego columpiarse, realizando otra pirueta en el aire con la que aterrizó en seco sobre uno de los guardias del corredor.

\- Lo siento. – Le susurró al cuerpo inconsciente pasando de él hacia el ascensor de carga. Aún seguía arriba. Miró su reloj. Perfecto.

Regresó sobre sus pasos llevando la Five-Seven con silenciador, en posición. Siguiendo en línea recta estaba el laboratorio. Pero primero ingresó a uno de los cuartos de prueba, dos científicos se volvieron al mismo tiempo a penas la puerta se cerró tras ella que les sonreía, se miraron entre ellos sin comprender y para cuando se fijaron en el arma ya uno tenía un agujero en medio de las cejas. El otro comenzó a balbucear un repertorio de suplicas en un ruso mezclado con inglés. Ada se aproximó para hacerlo poner de rodillas, y verificó su identificación. No era la que necesitaba. Sin más reparo le disparó también.

Siguió por esa habitación hasta la contigua que era un almacén de equipos, un grupo de jóvenes inspeccionaba las cajas y los artefactos concienzudamente, ella pasó entre las cajas sin ser vista hasta la siguiente puerta que se abrió al leer la identificación que tomó prestada del científico. Los muchachos oyeron la puerta cerrarse pero apenas fueron conscientes de nada más, un singular aroma llenó el aire dejándolos inconscientes en menos de quince segundos.

Un pasillo estrecho y una pared de cartón piedra reforzada delimitaban su ruta hacia el laboratorio, cuya entrada quedaba al otro lado. Ada recorrió el pasillo tomando desprevenido a otro guardia que sometió con un culatazo en la nuca y una patada e ingresó de inmediato a una oficina a la derecha. Sentado tras un computador estaba a quien buscaba. Su instinto se lo decía. El anciano se puso de pie apenas vio a la fémina ingresar y dirigió su mano bajo el escritorio, un disparo en el brazo le hizo desistir del intento por activar la alarma silenciosa y lo tumbó a la silla nuevamente.

\- ¿Mijaíl Kozlov? – preguntó con voz grave aunque tersa aproximándose. El hombre jadeó sujetándose la zona herida y se limitó a mirar a la mujer con expresión arrogante. La agente bordeó el escritorio poniéndose junto al científico que seguía sin querer responder.

\- De acuerdo. – Su pierna se alzó recta y cayó con fuerza sobre la quijada del viejo. Los huesos de su cuello sonaron y por el impulso la silla se fue hacia atrás llevándolo consigo. No le dolió, probablemente estuviera inconsciente antes de tocar el piso. – No se puede desperdiciar balas. – musitó sacudiendo al cadáver de la silla luego de quitarle su Id. y tomando asiento en ella frente al computador.

Hizo uso de un dispositivo que traía, descargando el contenido del mismo bajo un código encriptación que asoció al nombre de la hija del científico y aplicó una serie adicional de contraseñas aleatorias antes de abandonar la oficina llevándose la llave electrónica del Doctor.

Al salir tomó ruta por un corredor alterno que daba al pasillo principal, dos guardias se cruzaron con ella a penas se asomó. Realmente no fue más que casualidad, el primero intentó golpearla con su arma, Ada lo esquivo arqueando la espalda en la ejecución de un puente, el hombre pasó a apuntarla y ella golpeó con su pie la 9mm que este portaba haciéndola volar por los aires, sacó la suya en medio de la pirueta y para cuando estuvo de pie ya había jalado el gatillo atinándole en el cuello. El siguiente portaba un rifle de asalto, un arma que no debe dispararse a la ligera, al estabilizarse el cuerpo de la mujer, le apuntó también ordenándole que se detuviera. La espía inclinó su cuerpo a un lado y luego al frente, golpeando desde abajo el brazo del soldado pero ya para ese momento el dedo estaba puesto sobre el gatillo y un par de balas se escapaban.

\- Shhh…- siseó contra su oreja al estar pegada a él apuntándole desde abajo del mentón. El hombre se paralizó pero el mal estaba hecho, ella disparó. Se apartó despacio inspirando profundo, contemplando el cuerpo del guardia tendido y sangrante con la tapa de los sesos volada. Exhaló.

Miró lo que quedaba de su camino y atravesó el corredor a la carrera. El final de aquel pasaje terminaba en unas escaleras, dos guardias vigilaban el descenso por la misma, ya alertas debido a los disparos. Pasó entre ellos con una pirueta, otro giro perfecto en el aire. Cayó y acabó apoyándose en la rodilla, disparó a uno primero, rodó esquivando las balas del segundo, se posicionó y le atinó también un tiro limpio en la cabeza a este.

Tras de sí unas puertas de cristal blindado daban acceso al pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio, mostró la identificación de Mijaíl al lector infrarrojo y estas se abrieron, se desplazó por el tramo restante observando la confusión dentro del taller científico… llegaba el momento.

Presentó una vez más la identificación ante el lector y las puertas cedieron. Los hombres y las mujeres dentro del lugar no vieron a nadie tras las mismas, solo oyeron el golpeteo de un objeto que rodaba por el suelo. Al mirar hacia abajo, descubrieron una "latita singular. Granada de gas. Al intentar correr hacia la salida, esta se selló. Ada activó dicho bloqueo desde el panel usando la tarjeta electrónica. Aguardó, solo necesitaba 20 segundos, así, poco a poco vio caer uno a uno los cuerpos dentro del laboratorio, y con ello, la alarma empezó a sonar.

\- Había tardado – murmuró conteniendo el aire.

Quitó el desbloqueo y las puertas se abrieron, un sembradío de cuerpos atiborraba el piso. Pasó sobre ellos en dirección a una cámara al fondo, miró su reloj al tiempo en que introducía la llave electrónica, obtuvo acceso al instante a un frigorífico lleno de tubos de ensayos y muestras diversas. Una densa niebla blanca a penas le dejaba ver su calzado, sus pasos dejaron una huella efímera en ella al dirigirse al contenedor de su interés, lo abrió y retiró de él una caja asegurada que contenía los recipientes listos para administrar de la cepa T del virus desarrollado por umbrella, introdujo el código en la cerradura electrónica del arca y extrajo uno de ellos, volviendo a cerrar la caja para llevarla consigo. Eso era todo. Ahora tenía salir.

Abandonó el laboratorio a la carrera deteniéndose en la puerta solo para el factor adicional, el regalo.

Arrojó la muestra del Virus que había sacado antes sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, el frasco se reventó y los cristales dejaron escapar el líquido verdusco que contenían. La mujer ya para ese momento corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo principal en dirección al ascensor pero este venía de bajada tal como ella esperaba. Disparó su gancho hacia un tubo, justo sobre el pasillo, ascendiendo para el tiempo en que el grupo de hombres armados ingresaba buscando la causa de la señal de alarma en sí, el intruso. Siguiendo por el corredor y separándose para buscar en las oficinas y los almacenes. En cuanto la zona estuvo despejada, la mujer ingresó en el elevador marcando el botón de la planta superior. Arrastrarse por los ductos iba a tomarle demasiado tiempo y su tiempo estaba contado para la infección y el cierre hermético de las instalaciones. El elevador inició su curso y ella contuvo el aliento.

Contó mentalmente la cantidad de metros y fue preparándose para lo siguiente. Tomó de entre su equipo, un pequeño artefacto plano de aspecto inofensivo, pero que al activarlo iniciaba una cuenta regresiva de no más de 30 segundos, lo dejó en el suelo y alcanzó la trampilla superior del ascensor, la retiró y salió por ella. Se enganchó la urna que contenía el virus al cinturón y sin demorar más disparó a los cables de contra peso del elevador 3 veces, desprendiéndolos, lo que la impulso hacia arriba al estar sujeta de uno, al tiempo en que la cámara de metal se precipitaba a toda velocidad hacia el sector subterráneo.

Se soltó en el momento justo para coincidir con la ranura de la planta principal, aferrándose a las pequeñas salientes de las paredes cuando la explosión en el piso inferior hacia cimbrar todo el complejo. Desde allí se posicionó tras las puertas forzándolas para abrirlas. En el espacio siguiente el caos estaba sembrado lo cual era perfecto, disparó el gancho una vez más hacia un punto específico en el techo y su cuerpo de alzó a toda velocidad. Mientras se elevaba, lanzó la última cosa en su bien ajustado arsenal, una simple granada de mano al sector de vigilancia, que reconocía por el plano y su vista del panorama. Inmediatamente su cuerpo giró para colocarse con los pies apuntando hacia arriba y de ese modo abrir con estos la portezuela que había desbloqueado antes de siquiera ingresar al complejo.

Aterrizó con algo de dificultad en el techado de metal y chapa, el sitio disfrazado como un galpón de carga empezaba a cerrarse mientras el virus dominaba todo lo que comprendía el piso subterráneo.

Si había sido vista o no, ya no importaba, nadie más que ella saldría de ese lugar. Pero por precaución todas las medidas habían sido tomadas.

Afuera el viento frío le golpeó el rostro haciéndoselo arder. Se estremeció ante esa sensación que la iba llenando desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos… la conocía bien pero no le quería dar nombre. Era algo indecible, que siempre atribuía a la adrenalina.

Cerró los ojos e Inspiró profundo llenándose los pulmones de ese aire gélido. Despacio los abrió al percibir un sonido, posó su mirada en un helicóptero que iba "casualmente" pasando por ahí a una altura no muy elevada. En medio de la ya iniciada noche, era un poco difícil distinguirlo pero mirando su reloj esbozó una sonrisa. Calculó el tiro al lugar conciso de acuerdo a la velocidad de la aeronave y la dirección del viento, finalmente, disparó el gancho….


	7. Chapter 6: Extracción

**Capítulo 6:**

**Extracción. **

No había pedido ayuda, pero agradeció para sí misma el contar con transporte. Dentro del helicóptero relajó su cuerpo notando entonces lo entumecida que tenía las manos. Retiró los guantes observando la leve coloración rojiza en la punta de sus dedos, se los acercó a la boca soplando de su aliento para calentarlos. Su cerebro quiso traer a la mesa imágenes de lo ocurrido, imágenes específicas, pero ella no lo permitió. El sonido del viento golpeando contra el cuerpo de acero que era aquel helicóptero le pareció más interesante.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – La voz procedía de una pantalla instalada en el techo del vehículo, alineada para coincidir con el asiento que ella había escogido.

Ada no respondió el instante, no esperaba que resquebrajaran su tranquilidad de ese modo, porque no esperaba comunicación aún. Despacio llevó los ojos hacia la imagen que pacientemente aguardaba respuesta y se irguió como de costumbre, frotándose suavemente las manos.

\- Está hecho. – Comunicó tomando la caja con las muestras, abriéndola para enseñarlas a su "jefe".

Al otro lado de la imagen, Wesker se arrellanó en su asiento con los labios débilmente curvados en una sonrisa. Observó que faltaba un de los frascos pero ya tenía conocimiento de para qué había sido usado, inmediatamente miró su reloj como si un conteo regresivo se hubiese activado en su cerebro.

\- Excelente. – Dijo al cabo de un momento volviendo a su postura inicial. – ¿Te han visto? – inquirió con tranquilidad.

\- No me enfrentaba a ciegos específicamente, pero no creo que vivan para identificarme. – Dio por respuesta volviendo la mirada hacia el paraje nevado que lucía azulino bajo la ilusoria coloración nocturna.

El hombre buscó con la mirada lo mismo que ella quizás para enterarse de qué era tan interesante. Aguardó un momento contemplando el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer que parecía pérdida en alguna cavilación, manejando por su parte la suerte de los pasos que tocaba dar ahora.

\- Este helicóptero te trasladará hasta Anádyr, en Siberia. Su único aeropuerto atiende a varias de las principales ciudades del extremo oriente, tomaras un vuelo hasta Moscú. Nos veremos allá en dos días.

Ada viró la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la mención del aparente destino final, repitiendo mentalmente el nombre de la que no era otra sino la capital de Rusia y cayendo en cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenía sin practicar el idioma, que definitivamente no era su favorito.

\- Y… Ada – continuó el Rubio ahora en un tono que insinuaba confidencialidad. – Compra un vestido. – Aquella era una demanda sutil o al menos por eso se quería hacer pasar.

La comunicación se cortó al instante sin que ella agregara nada más, aunque sus ánimos no sugerían mantener una conversación. La misión la estaba llevando a sitios que se amontonaban en su pasado, un pasado tan diferente como similar. Por un instante era consiente de un argumento tan banal como sobrestimado, Su edad, y pensar en ello trajo una sonrisa amarga a su rostro. Ya no era la jovencita de antes, pero aparte de eso, sabía que había algo más. El mundo estaba cambiando, mutaba contagiado por las ambiciones de la humanidad. Pero aquello era irrefrenable.

Un carraspeo la arrancó de su pensamiento aunque no estaba dominada por ellos esta vez, lo que repasaba en su mente, era un argumento que conocía de casi toda la vida. Se volvió para observar al copiloto, uno de las unidades al servicio de la Organización que lideraba Wesker, que le extendía una caja blanca mediana de una simpleza casi encantadora.

\- El Señor Wesker se lo ha enviado. – comunicó entregándosela.

\- Gracias - Articuló por educación recibiendo el paquete y dejándolo sobre sus muslos, era más grande que dos cajas de zapatos juntas y tenía varias ideas de lo que podía haber en su interior, sin embargo un hastío leve rondaba sus entrañas haciéndole rumear la posibilidad de abrirlo o no. Al final ganó su curiosidad.

\- Qué sorpresa…- murmuró con cierto dejo irónico, pero realmente estaba sorprendida. Envuelto en varios folios de papel vegetal, el contenido de la caja no era otra cosa que un abrigo de piel rojo y unas botas a juego. No pudo evitar la sonrisa al tocar la suavidad del material genuino que debía ser de zorro o algo así, asunto que contradecía su inherente afecto por la vida "verde", la conservación de la flora y la fauna pero, que satisfacía su necesidad humana de cobijo en un clima tan extremo.

* * *

La dejaron en una zona aledaña a un asentamiento pesquero, a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminar llevando el abrigo y las botas obsequiadas por el genio, hicieron todo el paseo hasta el epicentro de la zona mucho más llevadero. Traía consigo la urna con las muestras ahora en un maletín encontrado en el helicóptero, el resto de sus pertenencias, cabían perfectamente en los compartimientos de su cinturón. Lo demás que necesitara lo adquiriría después.

En el asentamiento pesquero se aseguró de lucir de lo más afable, comunicándose con un ruso atropellado que mezclaba con el inglés, dando a conocer entre sonrisas y pestañeos encantadores, su necesidad por llegar a la ciudad. No faltó quien le ofreciera ayuda y pronto estuvo en un camión distribuidor, en camino a la misma.

Anádyr era una ciudad del extremo occidental de Rusia y la capital del distrito autónomo de Chukotka, localizada en el delta del río Anádyr. Había estado cerca de allí antes una vez, en Pevek realizando una búsqueda que terminó de manera decepcionante, nada que mereciera la pena recordar, pero ahora volvía procurando pensar que se encontraba de vacaciones a pesar de que el clima no fuera el más agradable para dicha ocasión.

El vehículo la dejó tal donde ella solicitó en el interior de la ciudad, los matices históricos de la misma se fundían con la austeridad del modelo económico que la sustentaba dándole un aspecto a medias pintoresco. La ciudad era práctica y pequeña y lo primero que hizo al encontrarse en medio de ella, fue buscar un lugar donde comer. En la gastronomía rusa las sopas eran un componente fundamental de la dieta y en una ciudad pesquera pues el pescado de tipo ahumado, resultaba inseparable, así que luego de una cena a un horario más bien avanzado, vagó por la zona en busca de alguna butik pero se rindió al encontrar todas cerradas.

Finalmente se refugió en un motel de aspecto decente y durmió esa noche desnuda abrazada al abrigo rojo.

* * *

Tenía mucho que hacer, demasiado que planificar y un sinfín de movimientos que disimular. Era un hombre preparado y los que trabajaban para él tenían que estarlo también, así que la rápida respuesta no podía ser sorprendente y sin embargo lo era, en un mundo donde era común la ineficacia.

El primer paso estaba dado y la meta era el ejemplo. Pronto tendría en sus manos de vuelta las muestras, Ada las había obtenido para él pero aquello era lo de menos. No las necesitaba, no era por necesidad que lo hacía, pero el factor desencadenante, si era importante. Barajeaba las cartas con cuidado teniendo una vista de las mangas de los jugadores. Tenía mucho tiempo anteponiendo jugadas.

Tomó el teléfono he hizo una llamada que no duró más de un minuto. Al otro lado del auricular, respuestas militares aseguraron la preparación del equipo elite para cuando la señal fuera dada. La movilización también se haría con absoluta precisión a fin de demostrar cómo se atacaban las dificultades desde su perspectiva.

\- Es alta la probabilidad de que existan Armas biológicas. – afirmó.

\- Entendido. – fue toda la respuesta que recibió y que esperaba recibir del líder del escuadrón.

Wesker cortó la llamada mirando luego un sobre reluciente que destacaba en medio del papeleo abrumante en su escritorio. Lo tomó entre sus dedos estudiando la tinta de oro que habían usado para escribir en él, finalmente leyó su nombre escrito en cursiva al costado del mismo y resopló despacio guardándolo en su chaqueta.

* * *

El día iniciaba temprano para las personas de aquella urbe, pero Ada despertó pasadas las diez de la mañana. Miró su reloj con cierta incredulidad y se estiró en la cama rodando sobre su cuerpo hasta queda boca abajo. Metió las manos bajo la almohada y entonces sintió el arma. La five-seven con el silenciador aun acoplado. Eso acabó de despertarla y la obligó a sentarse. Miró a su rededor inspeccionando cada aspecto del cuarto y luego a sí misma. Estaba desnuda como lo recordaba solo que algo no estaba del todo bien. No entendía el porqué de esa sensación, todo indicaba absolutamente nada. Miró sombras por la rendija inferior de la puerta y luego un "nock nock" la puso alerta. Tomó el arma y aguardó.

\- Servicio – Rumió una voz femenina, audiblemente de una sra. madura en un ruso arrastrado y luego volvió a tocar.

Ada respondió igual en ruso pidiendo que le dieran un momento, alegando que estaría lista para antes del medio día que era el horario de desalojo. Inspiró profundo bajando el arma, no estaba asustada, simplemente… creía que debía permanecer alerta.

\- Así no disfrutaré las vacaciones – habló para sí misma levantándose por fin y yendo por una ducha caliente, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Abandonó la habitación tal como la había ocupado, con su misma indumentaria y el maletín que había verificado antes de salir. Todo estaba en orden. Recorrió la ciudad en un paseo relajado, inevitablemente llamando la atención con su aspecto y su ropa, ¿no lo había pensado Wesker al abrigarla con rojo? En realidad no era tan importante.

Tomó un desayuno ligero y anduvo hasta una butik en la que pudo comprar algo de ropa, luego de hacerse con un bolso de viaje no muy grande, pero que no tardó en llenar con productos de su primera necesidad, desodorante, pasta y cepillo dental, enjuague y un peinecito de pelo, brillo labial y un par de conjuntos íntimos bastante bonitos. Adicional a eso adquirió unos lentes oscuros porque para un agente nunca están de más y luego de un par de horas en la tienda de ropa, tomó camino hacia el aeropuerto.

No tenía razones para permanecer en ese lugar y el viaje hasta Moscú era verdaderamente largo. Agregó a su indumentaria una ushanka de un tono rojizo similar al de su abrigo no solo por utilidad, sino porque era un accesorio que creyó conveniente ya que estaba en Rusia, algo que definitivamente estaba desvalorizando más sus ideales "verdes".

Una vez en el aeropuerto se hayo a si misma sorprendida con el contraste que ofrecía ese lugar en comparación con la imagen pintoresca de la pequeña ciudad. Incluso en su interior las personas presentaban un aspecto diferente y ya no le pareció resultar tan llamativa, lo cual podía ser una ventaja. Se paseó por las instalaciones llevando el maletín y la maleta a ruedas, con los lentes colgados en el escote de su blusa, usando el abrigo por encima abierto y una bufanda roja enroscada al cuello. Pronto se hizo con el pasaje a Moscú y se sentó a esperar que llegara la hora del vuelo.

Había adquirido un libro para pasar el tiempo, así como un cuaderno de desafíos entre los que contaban diferentes tableros de Sudoku y en una banca gozaba de la manera distante en la que se comportaban los rusos, además de miradas extrañas y una que otra típica, nadie se había aproximado a incordiarla, a preguntarle absolutamente nada sobre su persona o tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra por alguna razón en particular que no implicara deber por oficio. Las personas eran corteses en la medida justa y ella lo celebraba correspondiendo igual. El tiempo transcurría despacio y sin sobresaltos, era por un momento, alguien "normal".

En el aeropuerto, como en todos, dominaba el barbullo común de los llamados y anuncios, de las personas transitando y sus pasos variantes según el calzado. La ruedas de los cochecitos y maletas contra el suelo y uno que otro dialogo, componían la melodía del día a día de ese lugar conforme las horas, los minutos pasaban, pero todo eso poco a poco fue menguando, percibió a la lejos una voz que se hacía cada vez más cercana mientras todo se iba deteniendo y fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. Ese cese repentino de ruido. Así que alzó la vista del libro de desafíos dejándolo a un lado en la banca. Se aferró a su equipaje aproximándose lentamente al conjunto de personas que se aglomeraban en torno a una columna con pantallas de tv. Habían varias por todo el sitio, así que varios eran los cúmulos de personas entorno a estas. La expresión en sus rostros ya la conocía, no tuvo que acercarse demasiado para enterarse, le subieron el volumen a la tv, y pequeñas letras salían en la parte inferior y superior con el titular de la noticia: Ataca bioterrorista en la ciudad.

Enarcó una ceja, la imagen en la tv era clara, el terror en el rostro de la misma periodista le decía todo, pero atrás de ella los veía, caminantes espasmódicos, cuerpos anormalmente pálidos, enfermos, muertos. Frunció el ceño cuando un grito se escuchó haciendo que la propia mujer se crispara, la voz del camarógrafo se hizo oír cuando uno de esos seres corrió hacia ellos obligándolos a interrumpir la trasmisión, pero la cámara seguía encendida y lo estuvo incluso cuando se cayó de las manos de su portador enfocando a duras penas un creciente charco de sangre junto a las ruedas de una vans.

\- Aquí vamos otra vez…- Murmuró negando con la cabeza, contemplando el desorden y el horror en las masas, aún más cuando por la entrada ingresó lo que pudo distinguir era un hombre con heridas mortales, la piel desgarrada pero aún vivo aunque no por mucho.

La gente corrió en todas direcciones aunque no tenían claro exactamente hacia dónde ir. Ella abrió su maleta rápidamente extrayendo de ella el lanza ganchos que había preferido horas antes ocultar. Lo colgó a la parte trasera de su pantalón y empuño su arma.

\- Esto va a retrasar mi vuelo…- musitó atravesando la muchedumbre calmadamente, arrastrando su equipaje con ella hacia la salida trasera del aeropuerto. En los hangares alguna avioneta podría resultarle útil y con el desastre que se venía venir, nadie notaría su ausencia apresuradamente.

Quiso ingresar por una puerta pero un guardia la detuvo.

\- Srta. Solo personal autorizado! – ladró en ruso el hombre sudando nervioso y mirando en todas direcciones, su radio no dejaba de transmitir, Ada pudo oír que le informaban sobre ataques en la puerta principal y los accesos cercanos, escuchó a otros guardias gritar que necesitaban apoyo.

\- Ha avanzado demasiado rápido. – murmuró en ingles la mujer.

\- Qué?! – el guardia la miraba curioso y desesperado, pero luego su ojos cambiaron de objetivo gritándole a alguien tras ella que se detuviera.

Miró por sobre su hombro el cuerpo que se tambaleaba en dirección a ellos, el guardia dio un par de pasos al frente poniendo la mano en señal de alto, pero el que se aproximaba, seguía sin responder. La gente alrededor emitía alaridos, la confusión formaba parte de la sinfonía ensordecedora y en medio de todo aquello, la morena oía al guardia insistir en detener calmadamente al que ella sabía era un cadáver andante.

\- No va a oírte. No va a detenerse – advirtió en la lengua natal del varón estudiando la escena, sabía lo que pasaría pero quería verlo ocurrir. El guardia continuó hasta que aquel ser estuvo demasiado cerca, solo entonces sacó el arma pero el zombi se abalanzó, forcejearon, la determinación del monstruo era, siempre había sido avasallante, era la determinación de un ente hambriento, y en base a esa prerrogativa es que no era fácil detenerlo sin estar preparado.

La primera mordida fue en el hombro y luego en la cara. El grito del hombre fue desgarrador. Ella aún lo miraba cuando prácticamente de manera automática su brazo se alzó apuntando en dirección diagonal, dirigió sus ojos hasta allí y jaló el gatillo. El cuerpo del infectado cayó haciendo un ruido sordo, el tiempo que se había congelado en la mordida a aquel buen policía de aeropuerto, se reanudó con violencia. El caos estaba sembrado en el lugar, pero a pesar de eso, la mujer tuvo tiempo de dispararle al otro zombi y al hombre que antes devoraba, acto seguido retomó la ruta.

Corrió por los pasillos, derecha, izquierda, luego derecha otra vez, pateó una puerta que se abría en su dirección y le indicó a la mujer que se asomaba, que se quedara allí sin hacer ruido, que pusiera seguro y no saliera en las próximas horas. No supo leer en el rostro desencajado de miedo de la otra, si le haría caso, pero ya era su problema. Miró una gráfica y supo que iba en buen camino, al cabo de un par de minutos estuvo afuera.

De nuevo vino a ella sensación, el viento fresco, frío, contra su rostro, la noche pronto iba a caer.

Miró en todas direcciones leyendo las inscripciones de los hangares para hacerse una idea de donde podría estar lo que buscaba. Cuando se disponía a correr hacia uno de ellos, una mano se posó firmemente en su hombro. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante buscando apartar dicha mano a toda velocidad con una de las suyas y apuntando el arma a la que intuía era la altura del rostro ajeno.

Su movimiento fue repelido y en menos de lo que cabría sospechar, un hombre había apartado de su cara el arma y esta ahora apuntaba por sobre su hombro junto a su mejilla.

\- No esperaba verte aquí. – soltó ella con esa calma cadenciosa en su tono, apenas descubrió de quien se trataba.

\- Vine por ti. – Declaró el rubio con seriedad.

Wesker la miró de arriba abajo fijándose luego en el equipaje, Ada hizo lo mismo apartando al cabo de un segundo el arma y tomando la maleta. El maletín con las muestras, lo llevaba colgado como un bolso cruzado al pecho. El hombre intuyó que allí estaba y posó sus ojos en él.

Pronto un trio de soldados que trabajaban para el hombre, se colocaron en torno a ellos rodeando a la mujer.

\- ¿Por mí? – Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se sacó el bolso por sobre la cabeza alargando el brazo para entregárselo a su jefe. Pero una de las unidades lo tomó. Mientras el mayor seguía con la mirada fija en la dama, erguido con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

Ada le dedicó una mirada afilada que luego desvió hacia el interior del pasillo por el que había salido.

\- Me tengo que ir. – musitó dedicándole otra mirada al rubio y dándose la vuelta para ir en dirección al hangar.

Wesker permaneció impasible mirándola alejarse, de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y a una velocidad sobre humana, lanzó una patada hacia atrás que se estrelló en el pecho de un zombi que acababa de asomarse por el corredor, lanzándolo metros dentro del mismo. Retomó a su postura con la misma calma de antes y comenzó a andar siguiendo a la mujer.

Cruzando la esquina al bordear unos contenedores, estaba un jet negro de uso personal con modificaciones militares, franqueado por 4 soldados más al servicio del varón. Ada se detuvo mirando la aeronave con expresión divertida. Wesker no escatimaba en recursos.

\- Vine por ti, aún no terminamos. – comentó este que se había posado a su lado, indicándole al piloto que encendiera el motor y encaminándose al vehículo. Ada lo siguió y abordó con él, mientras las unidades vigilaban el entorno, posteriormente subieron también.

El interior no era precisamente lujoso, sino más bien funcional, contaba con 5 asientos principales tapizados en cuero, el primero se apreciaba a penas se subía al jet y era el más próximo a la cabina de vuelo junto a una pequeña zona a modo de cocina, los otros 4 estaban uno frente al otro inmediatamente se pasaba esa primera separación y tenían mesas para los artefactos de interés frente a estos, le seguía un espacio divido por una puerta y a su saber, la parte trasera que suponía estaba acondicionada para el transporte de al menos ocho soldados pero solo iban seis, además del piloto y el copiloto en la cabina correspondiente al frente, finalmente al fondo debía quedar el baño. En cuanto todos estuvieron en sus lugares, fue el momento de partir.

Una pista de despegue cercana les sirvió al propósito y en poco tiempo estuvieron en el aire. Ada se ubicó en uno de los asientos principales junto a la ventanilla, desde allí pudo observar la magnitud del caos en la ciudad. Sus ojos abarcaron el total del alcance contando las explosiones y el humo que surgía de diversos focos, divisaba los pequeños cuerpos correr por las calles, caer y sufrir a manos de las criaturas hasta que la altitud hizo de toda aquella imagen, un cúmulo de puntitos indefinibles cubierto por nubes. Solo entonces se arrellanó en su asiento manteniendo la misma expresión indolente de antes y al mirar al frente, se percató de que Wesker se había sentado frente a ella.

\- Será un vuelo largo… - Comentó este al encontrar su mirada con la de la morena. Aparentemente había aguardado a que terminara su expectación sin descifrar nada significativo en su expresión. Pero aquello no era nada sorprendente para ninguno de los dos, en algún momento de sus vidas, ambos se habían visto inmersos en esa clase de situaciones, aunque mientras uno de ellos tenía el control sobre la misma, la otra sobrevivía tal como sabía hacerlo. Lo cual traía una pregunta a su mente.

\- ¿Has sido tú? – inquirió con suavidad colocando los brazos en los apoyaderos y cruzando las piernas.

El hombre que se hallaba recto en su asiento, se inclinó apenas al frente subiendo sobre la mesa que estaba entre ambos, el maletín de la muestra.

\- ¿Me crees el único capaz? – Replicó fijándose en lo que hacía, introduciendo el código en el panel de la urna para que esta se abriera.

\- Para nada. – contestó ella mirándolo hacer. Wesker alzó la cabeza mirando en su dirección y ella posó los ojos en esos orbes rojizos que adivinaba bajo los cristales polarizados.

De nuevo ese enfrentamiento silencioso, en el que el caballero acabó con una sonrisa ladina, cerrando el maletín sin retirar su atención de la mujer.

\- Llegaremos en aproximadamente 8 horas, probablemente antes. – Informó dejando a un lado el artefacto que inspeccionaba antes. – Te ha quedado bien el abrigo.

\- Gracias... – Se dio una miradita pasando sus manos por la prenda acariciándola a la altura de su pecho- Tienes buen gusto. – Agregó fijándose en las botas - ¿Quién te dijo mi talla?

Albert la miró aparentemente sin entender, entonces ella le rozó la pierna con el costado de su calzado bajo la mesa. Esto hizo que el hombre adoptara una postura más recta en el asiento.

\- Nadie. – Declaró bajando la mirada hacia esa pierna que se había estirado hasta tocarle. – ¿Acaso alguien más la conoce?

\- Solo tú – pronunció despacio dedicándole una mirada sugerente – Además, es información que te corresponde ¿no?

Wesker pareció captar a qué se refería puesto que adoptó una postura un tanto más relajada, ladeó apenas la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo al tiempo en que esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Claro, aunque no creo que sea la clase de preguntas que nos hagan. – repuso con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Iremos a un concurso de parejas? – preguntó ella en un tono de lo más inocente en el que se adivinaba la burla a leguas.

\- De ser así creo que hay datos de mayor interés que tendríamos que compartir. – Sostuvo con esa cadencia grave en su voz repleta de seguridad. – Como… ¿Qué perfume usas en este momento?

\- No traigo ninguno. – Se humedeció los labios, descruzó las piernas y comenzó a retirarse el abrigo, había calefacción así que no lo necesitaba.

El varón seguía con atención sus movimientos, el cómo apartó la prenda y luego la bufanda, llevando un suéter de tejido simple manga larga negro debajo, el breve escote en V era lo único que dejaba entre ver su piel y solo cuando hubo retirado todo de ella fue capaz de apreciar la gargantilla compuesta de una tirilla negra y un dije en forma de cruz, con una mariposa tallada en el centro de esta.

\- ¿Entonces hueles dulce naturalmente? – La miró extrañado aunque se inclinó hacia adelante interesado.

\- ¿Lo hago? – Puede que la pregunta real fuera. ¿En qué momento lo había tenido tan cerca? Y si, realmente no tenía idea de que ese fuera su aroma natural, pero más allá, había otra cuestión más importante. –… Quiero decir ¿Te gusta? – continuó mirándolo fijamente.

\- No me molesta. – dio por toda respuesta.

\- Espero que digas algo mejor si se da la ocasión de que lo pregunten. – Replicó redirigiendo su mirada al panorama que ofrecía la ventana.

\- Es delicioso. – Se puso de pie dando por terminada la charla y se retiró desapareciendo tras la primera puerta a mitad del avión.

Aquella había sido una acotación inesperada, expresada de un modo sugerente que sonaba autentico. Ada mantuvo la vista en las nubes y lentamente cruzó las piernas. Inspiró profundo mirándose la mano derecha sujeta al borde del apoya brazos, le dio vuelta teniendo una visión de su muñeca… que discretamente aproximó a su nariz olisqueándola. No percibió nada especial y por un instante sonrió sintiéndose estúpida. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar puesto que tendría que estar allí al menos 7 horas y tanto más, esperaba que eso no ofendiera a nadie y suponía que en su momento Wesker haría lo mismo.

Había olvidado el libro de desafío en la banca pero conservaba la novela que había comprado, El título del libro era: El Jugador. Y por el desfilaban personajes genuinamente rusos, tanto como el mismo escritor. Dado que no tenía deseos de dormirse aún, consideró bueno leer un poco.

Buscó con la mirada su maleta sin verla cerca, así que se puso de pie inspeccionando en la zona delantera y luego dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que había visto cruzar al rubio. Abrió la misma luego de tocar en caso de interrumpir alguna charla y al no recibir respuesta ingresó. Aquel espacio central era reducido y a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no era desde ahí que partía la zona para los soldados, en cambio, era un almacén instalado a medio jet con entradas de ambos lados. Armas, granadas y demás objetos de uso bélico, se apilaban ordenadamente sobresaliendo entre ellos, su maleta roja al fondo tras una par de cajas.

Arrojó un silbido de admiración por el pequeño arsenal, pero sintió que alguien tras ella inspiraba profundamente cerca de su nuca, erizándole la piel. Se volvió apresuradamente pues no había escuchado entrar a nadie, pero el cuerpo del otro reaccionó aún más rápido, la empujó con fuerza y a cabalidad contra la puerta opuesta dejándola de cara a esta, sujetándole las manos por sobre la cabeza con solo una de las suyas y teniendo libre la otra para pasar el seguro.

\- ¿Realmente es tu aroma natural? – preguntó en voz baja deslizando el filo de su nariz tras la oreja de la mujer, apretándola con su efigie y deslizando una mano hasta enroscarla en su cintura, Ada se removía intentando soltarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta y a su pesar, contaba con una fuerza superior. Exhaló sintiendo su piel erizarse ante ese roce.

\- Creo que eres capaz de verificarlo ahora… - arrojó por toda respuesta notando como los labios ajenos poco a poco se posaban en su cuello.

...

* * *

**_Nota de autor:_**

_o-o Qué les pareció?! Cuéntenmelo todo!_

_Igfield! me encanta conocer tu opinión siempre. Es una critica muy completa. _

_En general, agradezco el comentario de todos. Les envío un saludote. _

_Espero seguir logrando algún material de buen gusto, para los amantes del romance debo decir que no puedo ir a mayor velocidad. Intento no perder las formas. _

_El fic a futuro tendrá su buena carga de Situaciones adultas, crudas y puede que feas, ademas del lemon. Aun estoy en eso, poco a poco pero ahí va no?_

_Nos estamos viendo n.n_


	8. Chapter 7: Inserción II

**Capítulo 7:**

**Inserción II **

Otro estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo vulnerable, la mujer quiso esconderlo pero escuchó el gestar de una sonrisa a su espalda, el hombre se apretó aún más contra ella haciéndole sentir algo especialmente duro contra la parte alta de sus glúteos. Ahora fue ella quien sonrió. Parecía inverosímil aquello por la simple manera en la que estaba pasando, pero su calor era palpable, la fuerza de su agarre incluso su perfume varonil.

Él despacio fue liberando sus muñecas, notó esa mano enguantada por sus brazos antes de caer en su hombro y deslizarse bajo su busto. Aguardó entreabriendo los labios, él estaba acariciando su cuerpo, descubriendo sus formas sin arrojarse aún por las zonas obvias, volviendo los roces cada vez más firmes, el agarre más desesperado, la intensión… casi violenta. Entonces ella llevó una mano hacia atrás, para acariciar ese cabello rubio que siempre lucia tan perfectamente peinado, le parecía un logro revolverlo, pero al toque, una sensación húmeda y viscosa le hizo apartarla. Enarcó una ceja. ¿Era gel de pelo? ¿Cuánto?! Miró su mano disimuladamente y la visión que obtuvo clavó una alerta en su cerebro.

Para ese entonces las manos del varón parecían querer arrancarle algo, Ada volvió el rostro a toda prisa luego de descubrirse la mano ensangrentada justo para encontrar unas fauces monstruosas, repleta de dientes filosos, que se abrían paso en la oscuridad y el poco espacio entre ellos para calarle una mordida en todo el rostr…

Abrió los ojos.

…o.

Observó su entorno con el rostro desencajado, seguía en el avión, seguía en el asiento del que supuestamente se había levantado, seguía… estaba sola… No, miró adelante, el costado del cuerpo de Wesker sentado en el asiento principal junto a la cocina, con una pierna ligeramente cruzada sobre la otra, leyendo alguna información de interés en su PDA.

Seguía...

Se miró las manos. Estaban limpias, pero lo que había sentido había sido tan real. Ese ser había dejado de ser él para volverse algo más, pero era conocido, tenía parecido con alguien del aeropuerto, aún podía ver su rostro y era el del guardia, al que le había disparado.

Volvió a reclinarse en su butaca mirando por la ventana, luego despacio posó su mirada en el móvil del Hombre a unos metros delante de ella. Se puso de pie despacio y se acercó en silencio, no era fácil atinar a esas letritas hechas para mirar de cerca, pero alcanzó a percatarse de la naturaleza del artículo, principalmente científico, una especie de procedimiento médico novedoso, algo relacionado con genética.

Wesker cambió la posición y ella aceleró el paso pasando junto a él como si no tuviera idea de su presencia, poniéndose a inspeccionar la cocina.

El hombre subió la mirada hacia quien le daba la espalda, hurgando con cuidado en la pequeña alacena.

\- Las armas se guardan en otra parte. –Pareció bromear de la manera más seria.

Ada volteó a mirarlo ligeramente sobresaltada, muy ligeramente. Le dedicó una mirada cómplice y detuvo su "búsqueda".

\- No puedo creerlo. – Frunció el entrecejo pareciendo decepcionada, se dio media vuelta quedando apoyada contra la mesada. – ¿Y qué hay del agua?

\- Eso sí se almacena allí. – Dijo señalando la nevera con un breve movimiento de la cabeza.

La mujer se acercó al frigorífico luciendo incrédula a propósito, lo abrió y descubrió varios estantes repletos de paquetes con botellitas de agua.

\- ¿En la nevera? Este sitio es de locos. – murmuró con su acostumbrado tonillo sarcástico, rompiendo el plástico de uno de los paquetes para tomar una.

El la observó ligeramente divertido antes de volver su atención a la información de antes.

\- Estamos por llegar. – puntualizó mirando luego su reloj, acción que la espía realizó más por costumbre que por reflejo.

Aterrizaron a las 2:23 am en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Moscú-Domodédovo, en una de las pistas alternas desocupadas, Ada descendió del jet embutida en su abrigo sintiendo el frío como una bofetada en la cara. Las temperaturas a esa hora de la madrugada no eran gentiles con nadie, sin embargo, se sorprendió al conseguir una especie de comitiva compuesta por un hombre a parte del conductor, que la esperaba estoicamente parado junto a una limosina.

Dos soldados de su "cliente" llevaron sus pertenencias al vehículo mientras el "mozo" se presentaba ante ella como servidor del señor Roderick y su escolta hasta el hotel. Su ingles era fluido aunque conservaba los tintes de un ruso clásico y solo hizo falta mirarlo para saber que ese hombre era mucho más que un simple "servidor".

Se volvió hacia Wesker que permanecía impávido junto a la escalera del avión como si el frio no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Él y el hombre intercambiaron miradas y Ada frunció ligeramente el entrecejo acomodando su sombrero y tomando una postura más digna a pesar de que el frio solo le hacía quererse doblar. Caminó hacia la limosina y el mozo se apresuró a abrirle la puerta en lo que unos pasos firmes resonaron en el pavimento haciendo que ella se detuviera de subirse al auto.

Wesker la cogió del brazo atrayéndola con sutileza hacia él y plató un beso suave en su boca. En la brevedad de ese instante, la mujer fue consciente de su expresión, la dureza de sus facciones y la tensión de su rostro hacían del beso un cubo de hielo. ¿Le resultaba difícil fingir algo mejor?

\- Te alcanzaré en unas horas. – musitó en su oído al tiempo en que introducía algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Ella se mantuvo tranquila, aquel era un acto "normal", "El Show había empezado".

No articuló palabra, solo lo observó alejarse en dirección al avión en lo que ella abordaba la limosina y esta partía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En medio del recorrido inspeccionó los objetos entregados que solo consistían en un muy plano teléfono móvil y una especie de tarjeta de crédito con su nombre tal cual y la sigla de su apellido. "Ada W."

\- ¿Dinero infinito? – murmuró observándola.

Reconocía la tarjeta como una de extensión y aquello le arrebato una sonrisa sombría.

Al cabo de casi una media hora, la limosina la estaba dejando en el hotel. El "escolta" se bajó para entregarle el equipaje al botones mientras ella contemplaba la fastuosidad del edificio. A simple vista era de los históricos, asentado frente al rio ofreciendo servicios de paseo en yate y diversas embarcaciones o simple "aparcamiento" de botes, entre todos los demás beneficios correspondientes como hotel cinco estrellas, a pesar de su fachada y atractivo turístico, resultaba sobresaliente por su ambiente profesional, siendo el favorito para desempeñar negocios, lo cual coincidía con el perfil de la misión general.

Ada dejó de mirar para introducirse a la falacia, siguiendo con rostro "ingenuo" las indicaciones del hombre que se ponía a su disposición para cualquier cosa y le informaba de su número de habitación entre otros detalles. Aunque cuando él le preguntó sobre la suya, tuvo que dirigirse al mostrador para preguntar sobre la reservación. La bonita mujer que le atendió requirió verificar con la tarjeta de crédito y ella se la entregó.

\- Sra. Wesker. – Saludó con afabilidad profesional. - Bienvenida.

La mención de aquello estuvo a punto de generarle un tic nervioso en el ojo, pero no estaba entre sus costumbres dejarse dominar por los bajos... por sensaciones sin nombre o con nombre.

Asintió esbozando una sonrisa y la rubia prosiguió la revisión haciéndole entrega al mismo tiempo de folletos donde se exponían los diversos planes de spa y servicios del hotel, entre otras recomendaciones.

\- Tiene la Suit del Sol. – informó la jovencita, haciendo que la morena desviara la mirada hacia el dibujo central del enorme salón que seguía a la recepción y en cuyo mármol, perfilaba la constelación de un modo poético con el enorme sol arriba sobre todo, orgulloso, perfectamente rubio y regio.

_Megalómano… _

Tal como imaginaba, la habitación era de las más grandes y lujosas del lugar. Parecía una estrategia, no, lo era, y ella podía ver los hilos entretejidos entre tanta vanidad.

En el último piso de aquel edificio y con una vista asombrosa del rio que se extendía a las faldas del Hotel junto con la amplitud de la ciudad, uno podía casi sentirse dueño del mundo. Pero la idea en sí, era asquerosa y demasiado básica.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama para quitarse las botas, con parsimonia, librándose luego del abrigo y posteriormente de lo demás. Su ropa quedó tendida en el piso y ella desnuda aun en la cama. Cerró los ojos.

_No siempre harás lo que desees hacer…._

_Probablemente nunca lo que tengas que hacer, será lo que deseas. _

\- Y aun así tendrás que hacerlo. – murmuró.

Las palabras se presentaron claras, como un mantra frente a sus ojos, en la oscuridad de sus parpados, en el silencio en realidad inexistente de la habitación. Podía oír el ronroneo de la vida, la vibración de la electricidad en los aparatos, el zumbido de la existencia en sus oídos, pero no su propio corazón.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, recogió la ropa y se fue al baño para tomar una ducha. Ya hablaría con el servicio de tintorería para que se encargaran de sus prendas, por ahora debía dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias y centrarse en la patraña, en lo interesante, en el anzuelo.

No estaba precisamente cansada pero algo le agobiaba como una mosca encerrada en una habitación que luego de días se rehúsa a morirse o a marcharse si le abren la puerta.

Ingresó al baño sintiendo el impecable tacto del mármol frio bajo sus pies, observó la majestuosidad de los materiales usados, la grifería dorada contra un azul celestial en baldosas y cristales. Si tuviera que opinar, diría que la habitación era un ocaso y el tocador un amanecer, pero a pesar de la belleza, le parecieron ridículamente cursis los querubines del techo sobre el jacuzzi.

Enarcó una ceja. ¡Había un jacuzzi! Así como un montón de objetos, frascos y ungüentos perfumados en la encimera del lavado, también de mármol. Se entretuvo olisqueándolos uno a uno arrugando la nariz cuando alguno no le gustaba y apartando a un lado los que sí. Un reducido grupo al final.

Revisó las toallas, la limpieza de la tina, volvió a la habitación y tocó las sabanas, chequeó las ventanas y luego se descubrió haciendo yoga desnuda en medio de la habitación luego de correr las cortinas para que nadie fuera a llevarse un vistazo desconcertante en plena madrugada.

Inspiró y exhaló. Buen y útil ejercicio, mientras se estiraba en la posición del gato, debía admitir que aunque hacer posturitas en una habitación que al parecer compartiría con Wesker daba muchas ideas "oscuras", la verdad, reconocía la necesidad de centrarse en ella. Bajó su abdomen hasta el suelo apoyando el bajo vientre en el mismo para ejecutar la Cobra, desde allí, estirando más los brazos hasta sostenerse solo con ellos y la punta de sus pies mientras arqueaba aún más la espalda hacia atrás, realizaba la Cobra aérea y tras unos minutos, volviendo a la postura anterior, solo que ahora sujetándose los pies con ambas manos, conservando la curva de la espalda, efectuar El arco.

Descansó en esa postura, inspiró y exhaló varias veces antes de relajar el cuerpo dejándose tendida en el suelo por completo boca abajo.

_… Y tienes que estar lista._

Elevó solo las piernas hacia atrás dejando el torso pegado al suelo, su cuerpo describía una vaga media luna, un arco abierto, El saltamontes. Contuvo el aliento apoyando la planta de sus manos en el suelo, así también los codos, dejando residir todo el peso en ambos puntos mientras sus piernas, su vientre, su abdomen se separaban del suelo hasta quedar completamente perpendiculares respecto a este y lo que siguió fue estirar los brazos, con firmeza y sin titubeos hasta quedar en una perfecta parada de manos. Cerró los ojos.

-Flash Back. –

\- ¿Estas lista?

No hubo respuesta.

\- No te cuestiones, no es tu deber, te han contratado, tú DEBES hacerlo. Si no, no has debido aceptar.

Silencio.

Un arma apuntaba a un blanco incierto, se mantenía firme el brazo que la sostenía, tenía el objetivo en la mira, fallar no era ni remotamente posible o tan siquiera opcional.

\- Si sabes por qué estás aquí… entonces no..-

Un disparo, un agujero en el centro del pecho y un cuerpo maniatado siendo empujado hacia atrás, rodando de la silla, encogido, encorvado con las piernas contra el pecho por la caída, la cabeza en una postura antinatural y los ojos brillosos mirando a la nada, son la misma cosa.

El largo pelo castaño con reflejos rubios, comienza a llenarse de la sustancia rojiza que dio vida al cuerpo, se vacía como ya vacuos están sus ojos, como ausente quedó su alma, en silencio, sin latidos. Mientras dos contemplan y una enfunda el arma.

\- ¿Estoy lista? – pronuncia monocorde la morena de pelo corto con una leve tonalidad de sarcasmo en la pregunta. Luego se aproxima para mirar de cerca a quien acaba de asesinar. - ¿Qué significa estar lista? – Cuestiona a su interlocutor poniendo sus ojos en él.

Silencio.

\- - Fin del Flash Back -

Abrió los ojos contemplando el suelo bajo su rostro. Expulsó el aire contenido y levantó el brazo derecho… ahora solo se sostenía del surdo. Notaba todos sus músculos tensos en la tarea de mantener el equilibrio, sentía su cuerpo caliente y frio al mismo tiempo, el corazón galopante y apurado y la mente vagamente despejada.

Al fin se dejó ir primero con una pierna y luego con la otra, cayendo en puente y levantándose con facilidad en el impulso. Ahora sí tomaría una ducha.

Caminó al baño haciendo círculos con las muñecas, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no era correcto que le dolieran por un poco de ejercicio. Se miró al espejo apenas entró detallando su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, apoyó las manos en la encimera para acercarse más a su reflejo escudriñando sus propias retinas. Una imagen perfiló como una sombra rastrera que se pierde por el rabillo del ojo, un flashazo de la memoria…

… Cabellos esparcidos, un rostro desencajado, ojos vidriosos que no miran nada sino al vacío, vacíos en sí mismos, en esa faz pálida, bovina, como un ganado apaleado, solo que este había sido atravesado por un proyectil. La lengua asomaba apenas entre los labios separados, la boca seca y a pesar, un hilo de saliva fría… se escurría por la comisura, pronto sería una huella seca. Los dedos en garra, las cejas, los contornos aún conservaban ese espectro de horror antes del momento falta, pero era la sangre una manta sedosa y lustrosa bajo aquel cadáver, luego sería una costra pútrida, una huella indeleble en la madera…

Bajó la mirada y se retiró hacia la tina, abrió ambas llaves, la de caliente y frio, para lograr una temperatura media a la cual remojarse a placer y tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera mientras esta se llenaba. ¿Qué hora era?

* * *

Miró su muñeca atendiendo a las manecillas del reloj en lo que el auto aparcaba junto a una casona suburbial. No bien había descendido del vehículo cuando un hombrecillo prácticamente albino aún enfundado en un pijama de seda, se aproximaba escoltado por un cuarteto de guardaespaldas.

\- FUE RASTREADO, EL CARGAMENTO FUE RASTREADO! Sr. Wesker! – exclamaba sacudiendo las manos en un tono que mezclaba la ira con la desesperación, sin embargo se detuvo al retomar conciencia de que no le hablaba a uno de sus empleados, entonces paró en seco y volviéndose le ordenó a sus escoltas que le dejaran solo. Los hombres titubearon pero el pequeño comenzó a espantarlos como si fueran aves de corral. – Es decir, llegó pero algo salió mal, ¡entraron! Ya no está.

El hombre embutido en cuero negro enarcó una ceja mientras el otro se aproximaba cabizbajo retorciéndose las manos, ansioso.

\- Lo siento. – susurró apenas estuvo a un metro del visitante. – Es que… todo esto…

\- Lo entiendo Roderick. Tampoco me hace gracia. – Habló haciendo uso de un tono condescendiente. Cruzó los brazos tras su espalda y se volteó a mirar la casa dándole el perfil al más canijo.

Parecía cierto eso de que a "piernas cortas, gran boca", el platinado no dejaba de murmurar con nerviosismo una sarta ininteligible de frases mirando hacia varios puntos a sus pies sin mirar nada realmente. ¿Qué necesitaba decir realmente? Aquello no tenía que haber pasado.

\- Esto arruina todo el proceso Wesker, mi compañía necesita esas muestras. – masculló alzando sus ojos hacia la figura pétrea que era el hombre ante él. De pronto frunció el entrecejo como si una idea irreverente se formara en su cabeza, pero la mirada ajena le hizo volver la suya al suelo.

\- Yo le vendí esas muestras… - Escupió articulando bien la frase antes de reubicar sus lentes empujándolos por el puente. – No es conveniente tampoco que se conozca el origen. – Murmuró ahora más calmado.

El hombrecillo volvió a mirarlo esperanzado pero dubitativo, le era beneficioso que el negociante encontrara perdida también, él no era el único por hundirse pero aquello no solucionaba nada. Barajeó las posibilidades acariciándose las manos como haría una mosca pero volvió a recaer en el nerviosismo ante el mutismo de su interlocutor.

La noche más bien madrugada, se prestaba fría para la ocasión. Hace unas horas le habían informado del altercado en la base que por exigencias y recomendaciones del hombre con el que hablaba, había sellado para evitar la fuga de una infección, sin embargo horas después, en la ciudad de Anadyr ocurría algo horrible y en su papel debía actuar como si fuera ajeno a todo eso.

\- ¿Ha venido con su esposa? – inquirió de pronto cambiando el tema de un modo que a Wesker le hizo mirarlo extrañado. ¿El silencio le perturbaba? – lamento citarte en la madrugada pero fue recién que me informaron de tu llegada, te esperaba desde anoche.

\- Ella está en el hotel. – Respondió refiriéndose a la que el pigmeo mentaba como su esposa. – Y se me ha hecho imposible llegar antes por la misma causa de tener mujer. – agregó con cierta pesadez bajando la mirada que el otro inspecciono asintiendo luego empático. Sabía los retrasos que eran capaces de producir las mujeres.

\- Es difícil… - comentó rascándose la cabeza y luego cerrando los ojos – Mi esposa no puede enterarse de esto Wesker. Está demasiado entusiasmada con la celebración… y yo… no quisi….

\- Nadie debe entrarse. – Le cortó de golpe mirándolo fijamente. – Recuperaré esa muestra y limpiaré el desastre.

\- Tengo gente capacitada para eso …

\- ¿Lo suficiente capacitada como para dejar que se la arrebataran?

El jefe de la compañía enmudeció apretando los puños. Aún no entendía como había pasado.

\- Son demasiados los interesados, Roderick. – Dijo cual si leyera la mente del otro. Aguardó llenando sus pulmones con el gélido aire de la madrugada y continuó al cabo de un momento. – Si has procedido del modo en que recomendé y las instalaciones se han sellado, como me indicaste en tu llamada, quiere decir que la situación está en otro nivel. – Se inclinó ligeramente para estar a la altura del mas bajito – ¿Estás preparado para combatir el arma que pretendías estudiar, controlar? – Jaque. El aludido palideció.

\- Te estaré tan agradecido….

\- No. – murmuró Wesker enderezándose y caminando hacia el vehículo – Todo tiene un precio… - se subió y antes de cerrar la puerta agregó. – Piénsalo.

El auto deportivo arrancó, dejando tras él a una figura enjuta que con la lejanía se hacía cada vez más diminuta mientras los gorilas se aproximaban a él nuevamente como si quisieran verificar su bienestar. Pero la desmoralización no era algo que se palpaba con las manos, ni era visible a simple vista más que por el aspecto encorvado que ofrecía el hombre. El varón dentro del vehículo sonrió siguiendo la escena por el retrovisor. Todo iba mejor de lo planeado e incluso si la respuesta no era en su momento la deseada, el plan seguía su curso y la caña se conservaba inamovible con el anzuelo arraigado a una presa mucho más grande.

Observó la carretera dejando solo una mano al volante, pisó el acelerador y velocidad se elevó con creces. Podía permitírselo mientras no alcanzara aún ninguna calle principal. Reglas. ¿Eran necesarias? Lo eran… Pero cuando un designio mayor las superaba por un bien colectivo, ¿Quién era capaz de decidirlo?

Tomó el móvil e hizo una llamada. Sostuvo el teléfono contra su oreja mientras la conexión se establecía, del otro lado al cabo de un momento se produjo una contestación.

\- ¿Listos? -

\- Afirmativo. – La respuesta fue casi mecánica.

\- Esperen mi señal. – Su orden era clara y concisa.

Colgó.


	9. Chapter 8: A pasos de lo ordenado

_**Nota de autor: **_

_Yo dije que esto no pasaría, corrí a respaldar y no sé qué ocurrió pero fallé._

_Perdí el capítulo que sigue a continuación y no sé si este que voy a escribir (tratando de rescatar las memorias de mi capitulo ya parido!, Si! PUJADO y parido… ) Quede si quiera la mitad de bueno que el otro porque la verdad estoy molesta por la perdida y algo desanimada. Pero dije que no dejaría esto a medias… y que como minimo, sería decente. Por favor, avísenme cuando pierda el horizonte. U.u_

_Bueno! A ponerle átomos! Dejen comentarios n.n_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **

**A pasos de lo ordenado.**

Se removió con pereza manteniendo los ojos cerrados a pesar de que ya no podía dormir más ni aunque quisiera, estiró el cuello y permaneció quieta bajo las sabanas, el roce de las mismas en su piel, contra la cara interna de sus muslos y pantorrillas se le antojo deliciosa, apretó la almohada que tenía casi sobre la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha abrazaba otra, aguardó y se estiró lentamente para desperezarse, arrastrando un gemido que se vio cortado cuando su pie chocó con algo.

\- Espero hayas dormido bien.

Reconoció esa voz al instante así como su tono grave pero carente de efusividad, sin poder evitarlo elevó un poco la cabeza ante la sorpresa, por un momento, no tuvo real certeza de donde se encontraba, el desconcierto le duró poco cuando chocó con el recuerdo de los acontecimientos recientes, esa habitación se suponía era de ambos, ¿en qué momento lo había olvidado? Se golpeó mentalmente la frente con la mano, no debía extrañarse.

\- ¿Tienes mucho rato velando mi sueño?- Inquirió con suavidad sonando en realidad poco interesada.

\- No. – Respondió él conservando el mismo tono.

Pero el hombre la miraba del mismo modo en que lo había hecho desde hace un buen rato ya, pensó que esa mujer sería del tipo que presiente las miradas, pero el transcurrir del tiempo le informó de lo contrario, o quizás estuviese realmente muy cansada, le parecía curiosa su expresión al dormir, conservaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido la mayoría de las veces y luego de pronto suspiraba y relajaba el rostro. Es como si estuviera tratando de estar siempre concentrada, aún durante el sueño, pero lo que le interesaba a él en específico, era el comienzo y final de la prenda que estaría usando ella bajo las sabanas y a correspondencia con su vena de investigador y científico, barajó teorías respecto a la forma de la indumentaria que ahora mismo, podía deducir que era inexistente por el modo en que la mujer sostenía la sabana contra su pecho.

Ada se incorporó frotándose los ojos en un gesto involuntariamente infantil, escuchó al hombre desplazarse a un lado y se decidió a mirarlo. Vestía un atuendo negro, el color de rigor, pero a diferencia de los otros que le había visto, este era definitivamente más formal. Lucía impecable a excepción por la corbata que aun llevaba deshecha pero que en ese momento anudaba con pericia, mirándose en el espejo que quedaba a un lado de la cama.

Sintió sus ojos encontrarse a través del reflejo aunque los lentes del rubio no le dejaban tener constancia de eso, pero realmente el seguía con su atención puesta en ella, era toda una novedad observar a la prestigiosa agente, semidesnuda entre las sabanas.

\- Te ves apuesto. – su voz sonó ligeramente ronca sin querer, Ada se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a inspeccionar la cama. Estaba segura de haber dormido con el abrigo al lado y a falta de una bata de baño cercano, eso usaría. Lo encontró bajo las almohadas y se dispuso a ponérselo ahora que Wesker había terminado de anudar la corbata y abandonaba la zona que funcionaba como dormitorio propiamente hablando.

La habitación no era tan grande pero compensaba eso con su refinamiento y fastuosidad, parecía conformar una especie de letra D, e incluía cuarto de baño, un espacio para desayunador, alacenas, nevera y un diván veneciano junto con un sillón en una zona en desnivel junto a la del dormitorio, que estaba separada de la anterior por una pared incompleta con columnas jónicas a cada lado del área a una altura de suelo diferente a la del resto de los espacios, específicamente a dos escalones por encima.

La cama era enorme y circular con sabanas doradas, el respaldo acolchado se fundía con la pared que extendía hacia arriba, una especie de dosel repleto de pedrería y cristales con luz incorporada que al estar activa, reflejaban una tonalidad cálida naranja, llenando a la habitación con los colores del ocaso. Sobre la cama, destacaba un espejo nacarado cual si perteneciese a una enorme almeja, Ada no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar este último detalle, no lo había notado al irse a dormir y definitivamente se sentía muy desconcertada por ello.

La verdad, se le habían pasado muchas horas en cavilaciones y recuerdos que espantaba tanto como le era posible, había encendido la tv para pasar canales hasta el hastío, quedándose en uno dedicado a la práctica del idioma, un canal aparentemente infantil, del que también acabó cansada, optando al final, por usar una aplicación móvil para su fin, quedándose dormida a las horas, sin tener certeza real del momento, al tener las cortinas cerradas.

Ya no podía reprocharse nada de eso, más de lo que debía reprocharse el no enterarse cuando ese hombre ingresó a la habitación.

Mientras se vestía, o más bien cubría, lo escuchó hablar por el teléfono que daba a la recepción, ella se ajustó el abrigo cerrándose los botones superiores y bajó hacia la cocina pasando junto al hombre.

Wesker colgó buscando con la mirada a la morena, la encontró dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Por su parte, caminó hasta situarse frente a las ventanas, contemplando el pasaje del rio y los barcos a sus pies, la ciudad servida ante él desde la altura en su plena actividad y su tranquilidad aparente y frágil.

La habitación se conservó en silencio unos minutos antes de que un ruido atrajera la atención del rubio, que al volverse, encontró a la morena hurgando en la nevera, la puerta la cubría casi por completo, pero en la posturita que estaba, con la cola alzada pero el torso ligeramente inclinado al frente hacia abajo, su parte posterior sobresalía incluso del abrigo, distrayendo al científico de un modo que para él rayaba en lo absurdo.

Carraspeó desviando la mirada al tiempo en que llevaba las manos hacia atrás. Ada se asomó por sobre la puerta del refrigerador al cabo de un momento, llevando una cucharita en la boca. Cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y se aproximó al hombre que contemplaba con seriedad casi severa algún punto de la pared, la mujer siguió con su mirada la de él y acabó posándola en un toma corriente. Quizás al súper hombre no le agradaran y pensara no incluirlos en su mundo reformado. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y Wesker puso su atención en ella, la agente le sostuvo la mirada al tiempo en que sumergía la cuchara en lo que llevaba en la mano, que resultó ser un yogurt, y luego se la llevaba a los labios deslizándola con cuidado al interior de su boca y dándole una chupadita antes de sacarla.

\- ¿Quieres? – Ofreció ella mostrándole el vasito de yogurt y relamiéndose los labios para limpiar cualquier resto del blanquesino producto alimenticio.

El mayor tragó saliva manteniendo su expresión imperturbable y solo negó con la cabeza.

La mujer se encogió de hombros ligeramente y siguió comiendo, aunque con expresión meditabunda, estaba pasando algo por alto.

\- Ya he ordenado algo más para comer, Ada. – Le informó él antes de mirar su reloj, ese gesto hizo que la mujer buscara el suyo pero descubrió su muñeca desnuda. La pregunta era clara.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró con toda la educación posible más con el semblante serio, volvió a llevarse otra cucharada a la boca fijándose en como el contorno de la silueta del hombre era dibujada por el ocaso. Había perdido el horizonte por pensar de más, realmente no tenía que hacer la pregunta pues si hacia cálculos rápidos respecto a los horarios de los acontecimientos anteriores y el huso horario de la ciudad en la que estaba con respecto a la de anadyr, la conclusión era inminente. Era la noche del Show y ella había dormido más de la cuenta, bueno, quizás no tanto pero eso explicaba aún más el porqué de que Wesker estuviera en esa habitación atento a que su "mujer" se alistara a tiempo. Era eso ¿no?

Por un instante negó sintiéndose una novata y se dio la vuelta para llevar el recipiente vacío de yogurt a la papelera, Wesker le siguió con la mirada, caminando tras ella, notando como el abrigo se le subía ligeramente mostrando toda la parte trasera de sus muslos con cada paso que daba.

\- No has dormido aquí ¿o sí? Porque de ser así, tengo que empezar a preocuparme por la profundidad de mi sueño. – Comentó vagamente ella, dándose la vuelta una vez se deshizo del potecito.

\- No. – Respondió con simpleza el hombre acomodándose los anteojos – He tenido asuntos que tratar durante la madrugada.

\- ¿Ya se ha corrido la voz? – Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la cadera llevándose una de las manos a la misma.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa llena de confianza como si la extensión del fuego fuera justamente lo que deseara. Ella aguzó la mirada y luego elevo las cejas en un gesto de entendimiento. Wesker volvió a mirar su reloj.

\- Quisiera que llegáramos a tiempo. – Apremió en un tono que aunque buscaba sonar afable, contuvo algo de esa rigidez típica de una orden. Ada volteó los ojos.

\- Si tu intención es mezclarte, sería de utilidad que no lucieras siempre tan absolutamente severo. – argumentó con cierta determinación en la voz, haciendo que Wesker frunciera el entrecejo y luego enarcara una ceja. Ada suavizó sus facciones y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, el hombre no dijo nada así que ella continuó. – Sé que no es tan tarde – Por suerte, no lo era. – y un breve retraso no va a mancillar tu imagen.

\- El desvío hacia Anadyr retrasó mi llegada aquí, un descuido y ese detalle podría parecer sospechoso considerando los hechos recientes en la zona. – habló calmadamente dejando explicado su punto.

La mujer frunció ligeramente el entrecejo aunque procuró conservarse todo lo inexpresiva posible, era interesante la selección de palabras del rubio teniendo en cuenta que él había ido allí por "ella", en realidad, por las muestras como bien sabía. Pero el hecho era que no había necesidad para tal cosa, era parte de su misión mantenerlas a salvo y el ponerlo de aquel modo, del modo en el que él lo estaba situando todo, solo incurría en que quizás ¿hubiese una sospecha de incapacidad por su parte?

\- Nadie te pidió hacerlo, Wesker. – Ronroneó inspirando profundo pasando junto a él para dirigirse al baño.

\- Lo sé, pero consideré buena la idea de llegar acompañado a Moskú por mi mujer. – habló dándose la vuelta despacio para poder contemplar la efigie de la dama. Ella solo volvió el rostro dándole el perfil. – Sé que habrías sido capaz de sacar esas muestras totalmente por tu cuenta.- continuó, haciendo referencia a su capacidad como si hubiese previsto todo el "mal entendido" que pudieran haber causado sus palabras anteriormente.

\- Nadie va a creer que andas con tu mujer, si actúas con ella igual de rígido que con todos los demás. – Musitó retomando su camino al baño pero, siendo detenida de pronto por una mano en su cintura que la obligaba a girarse hasta quedar ambos cara a cara. Aunque claro, ella un poco más abajo debido a la altura del varón.

\- ¿Sugieres que sea más atrevido? – inquirió hablando bajo aunque aquello no sonara a pregunta.

\- El beso del aeropuerto pareció… forzado, insípido. – habló ella luciendo inmutable a través de los cristales del hombre, aún a pesar de la corta distancia entre ambos.

\- Entiendo…- murmuró reflexivo el hombre mientras ella trataba de distinguir sus pupilas a través de los lentes, notando a penas como estas barrían su faz cual si buscaran algo. - ¿Qué propones? – habló con seriedad haciendo del tema algo aparentemente importante.

Ada agitó sus abundantes pestañas en un gesto delicado y femenino, hizo un leve puchero coqueto y susurró sus palabas en algo casi parecido a un ronroneo, teñido con la burla sutil de lo obvio.

\- Que te creas realmente el papel de pareja.

El hombre sonrió ladino clavando sus ojos en esos labios que hace segundos casi habían formado una trompita, la aferró por la cintura un poco más fuerte y se aproximó despacio a su rostro, inspirando en el camino el aroma dulce de su piel y recreando su visión con la blancura de la misma, sus labios casi se rozan cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Servicio al cuarto. – canturrearon al otro lado de puerta. – Traigo la comida que ordenó.

Wesker se enderezó aunque en ningún momento hubiese parecido perder la compostura, mientras Ada tras apoyar las manos sobre su pecho, se apartaba despacio e iba y abría la puerta dejando ver al otro lado en el pasillo, a un jovencito que al contemplar a la mujer tan destapada de los muslos para abajo, tuvo que esforzarse en adquirir la actitud más estoica para no mirarla de reojo a cada oportunidad, sobretodo porque era observado de cerca por el que parecía ser el esposo, acompañante u amante de la susodicha.

El joven se adentró en la habitación empujando un carrito con un par de bandejas, una hielera de metal con una botella de champaña dentro y un par de copas, que dejó sobre el desayunador, se tomó su tiempo colocando todo con cuidado siendo seguido de cerca por la mujer que amablemente le sonreía mirándolo hacer e inspeccionando el contenido de lo que traía: Pescado asado, papas horneadas y ensalada además de un bol de frutas de buen tamaño como postre.

\- Nada mal – Musitó ante la visión del apetitoso festín. El chico le sonrió de vuelta inclinándose cortésmente permaneciendo en medio de la habitación por si se les ofrecía algo más. Wesker se adelantó a la pregunta diciéndole que era todo y lo acompañó con cierto dejo impaciente hasta la puerta, que cerró sin decir nada más.

\- Eso no fue muy amable – murmuró la mujer ya sentada en la pequeña mesa picoteando lo que le habían servido.

\- ¿Adquiriste un vestido? – inquirió él ignorando el comentario.

\- No. – Dio por toda respuesta llevándose el tenedor a la boca con una ración de pescado y puré en el.

Hubo un silencio breve y en el que el caballero le contempló, en específico al tenedor cuando se dirigía a su boca.

\- Lo imaginé – habló este por fin, caminando hacia la zona del dormitorio, subiendo los escalones y dirigiéndose al enorme armario para sacar del mismo una caja blanca que dejó sobre la cama.

\- Imaginé que lo imaginarias… - Musitó Ada sarcásticamente siguiéndole vagamente con la mirada, en lo que empinaba una copa recién servida sobre sus labios.

El rubio miró de vuelta su reloj y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

\- Te veo abajo en dos horas. – Se detuvo antes de salir, mirándola por encima de sus gafas antes de acomodarlas en su lugar. – ¿Será tiempo suficiente para ti, querida? – esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

Ada apretó los labios para no escupir la champaña debido a lo increíblemente chistoso que se le antojo la mención de aquel adjetivo en labios del rubio.

\- Oh… creo que sí, osito. – Respondió con sorna guiñándole un ojo al aludido que ya no sonreía del mismo modo y solo acabó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_Sinceramente Lamento la tardanza! Espero poder compensarlos... No dejen de comentar, sus reviews nos alimentan xD_


End file.
